Just Maybe
by hermioniecantdraw
Summary: Kurt is at Dalton and he has feelings for Blaine. Does Blaine have those feelings back? Fluff.
1. movie night

(A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I really like this couple and i hope you enjoy :) )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Characters because it wouldn't be as awesome if i did**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – movie night

It was a Friday afternoon, three months since Kurt transferred to Dalton. He was alone in his dorm attempting to study. The only problem was that he couldn't concentrate because Blaine kept entering his mind.

Blaine. He was gorgeous, strong hearted, confident, open, funny…Amazing. The only problem was Kurt was falling for this boy. However, Kurt knew that Blaine would have no feelings of such towards him. Well Maybe then Kurt wouldn't be able to hold hands with him, wouldn't be able to hold him in his arms or stare into those beautiful Hazel-Brown eyes or kiss those soft tender lips. No he had to accept the fact that they were just friends.

Kurt sighed at the thought of this. Friends. Just friends. At that moment Kurt jumped from a knock on his door. " Kurtie open up!" he heard Wes' voice say. Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up to open the door and let him in. "So whatcha doin'?" asked Wes.

"You came into my room out of pure boredom?" Kurt asked him back. "Ummm…pretty much…so…"

"I'm trying to get my history homework done but I can't seem to concentrate." Kurt told him. "Why, cause a certain lead Warbler is on your mind?"

"What…no…I mean….of course not!" Kurt replied while blushing fiercely.

"Kurt it's pretty obvious you both have feelings for each other, so put David and I out of our misery and just get together already!" Wes argued.

" I never said I like him. Plus even if I sis I'm sure he doesn't like me back so to be honest… it's not that simple" As soon as Kurt responded a beautiful figure appeared in the doorway.

"What's not that simple?" Blaine asked with his signature smile, which made Kurt's, legs feel like jelly. "Um….Uh.." was all Kurt could seem to say.

"Our History homework" Wes informed Blaine as he shot Kurt a wink.

" Yeah… I don' get it" Continued Kurt. Blaine mumbled an "oh" but looked a bit disappointed.

"Anyway I'm thinking of a movie night tonight, what do you say?" Blaine asked.

"Oh I'm in " Wes chimed in. " I have a whole stash of Red vines in my dorm."

"Awesome…Kurt?" Blaine asked while he looked at the beautiful innocent boy. Kurt has so much more work to catch up on but with the look on Blaine's eyes he didn't seem to care. He would much rather spend his time with Blaine. "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." He replied with a huge grin on his face. "Cool I'll go tell David that you guys are coming, come around 7." Blaine told them just before he pranced off.

"Thanks so much for the save!" Kurt said very relieved. "No problem, but Kurt can you two please just get together soon? I don't know how much more of Blaine's 'Kurt Talk' I can take." Kurt didn't reply he just stood there not knowing what to say. " Ok, I promised David that we'd have a COD war around now so… I'll see you at 7." Wes left the room to leave Kurt with his thoughts.

What did Wes mean when he said Blaine's 'Kurt talk'? Maybe, just maybe he likes you too. No Kurt. SHUT UP. Why would he like you? He's amazing and you are just a charity case to him. Don't have high hopes for nothing.

* * *

At 7 p.m Kurt found himself outside Blaine's room in an outfit that took him an hour to pick out. As soon as he knocked on the door it opened. Kurt's jaw suddenly dropped. Blaine was standing here in navy skinny jeans and a tight v-neck t-shirt which defined his muscles. His hair wasn't gelled and looked soft and very curly not to mention sexy. Kurt swore he must have looked like an idiot but he just couldn't help it.

" Sorry about my hair, I was just about o gel it…" Blaine started but was quickly interrupted. "Oh please don't. I like it this way." Kurt replied as he walked into the room and sat down on Blaine's couch trying to hide his blush. Blaine joined him with a sweet but caring smile on his face. He reached out and took Kurt's hand like when they first met on the stairs. "So, how has life been treating you while you've been here at Dalton?" asked Blaine with concern. "It's been a lot more work but everyone's much nicer here and there's no one like Karofsky which is pleasant." Kurt replied with a forced smile. " Well as good as that sounds it is a bit hard to believe when I look in your eyes because I see you're upset." Blaine told him.

Kurt blushed. His mind was racing 'How did he know? Wait did Blaine just say he looks in to my eyes… oh gosh he's so sexy…oh Kurt focus!' "Uh.. I just really miss my friends from McKinley." Kurt said quickly. " Oh I know how you feel. It's hard but hey, tomorrow is Saturday you can go visit them and your family." Blaine suggested. "I think I…will" Kurt said slowly before he rushed out saying, " would you like to come with me… I mean…to uh…meet them?" Kurt at first regretted even opening his mouth. Was he too forward? Did he actually think Blaine wanted to spend most of his Saturday sitting in a car alone with Kurt?

"Seriously?" Blaine asked as he saw hope on Kurt's face. " I mean I would love to! They all sound totally awesome." Kurt replied to him by having the biggest grin on his face. "Oh yeah…Blaine...Thank You, for everything." What Kurt really wished to say is that Blaine was amazing and he changed his life the only problem was Kurt didn't seem to have the…courage. "Anything for you." He pulled Kurt in for a tight hug.

At that moment Wes and David just barged into the room. That was Kurt and Blaine's cue to quickly separate. "You idiot! I told you we should of let them be alone together longer!" David yelled at Wes, "Sorry! I didn't know " Wes argued back. "Guys!" Blaine said seriously turning away from Kurt to face them, " Shut up!" Kurt had never heard Blaine in a serious tone like this before but it kind of turned him on. The two boys joined them on the couch. " Ok" Kurt said to break the silence, " What movie would you like to watch?" he asked. "HARRY POTTER" chorused Wes and David. "Fine" replied Blaine with a smirk. " See what I have to deal with," He said while looking at his dvds. "Kurt, which is your favorite?" Blaine asked him. "I love the third."

"Well the prisoner of Azkaban it is."

As soon as the movie started Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. He was worried about Blaine's reaction but he soon felt the older boy's arm around him.

They ended up having a Harry potter Marathon but Kurt and Blaine slept during the fifth movie. "Let's leave them alone," whispered David. Wes agreed " They look so freakin' adorable" They left the room to leave the two other boys alone sleeping. Kurt didn't mention it but it was one of the best nights he had in a long time.


	2. New Directions

Chapter 2 – New Directions

Blaine woke up in the exact same position he slept in and saw Kurt still asleep in his arms. He looked like an angel. He was so beautiful. Blaine already had immense feelings towards Kurt but he was worried to express them because of what happened with Karofsky. Thinking of Karofsky boiled Blaine's blood. He couldn't understand how someone could treat such an angel with such wrath. Maybe, just maybe Kurt felt the same way back.

Kurt eventually woke up and it took him a while to realise he was on Blaine's chest. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know…" Kurt rambled on. Blaine just laughed. " It's ok, I really didn't mind," he assured Kurt. Of course he didn't mind he liked it. Kurt was blushing a crimson red.

"So are we still up for today? Meeting up with your friends from the new directions?" Blaine asked.

"Oh I totally forgot to ask," Kurt replied. " I'll text Mercedes now."

_Hey Cedes, wondering if Blaine and I could meet up with you and the rest of the New Directions at Breadstix for lunch? – K_

" Ok I sent the text. I'm gonna have a shower and I'll come back after and tell you the plan, ok?" asked Kurt. Blaine smiled at him. He loved the way he smiled. Hell, he loved the way Blaine did anything. " Sounds good." Blaine replied.

Kurt left the room excited about today and he suddenly felt his phone buzz.

_Yeah, everyone's free so sounds good __ anything happen with Blaine yet? ;) – M_

_No just friends, I doubt he feels that way for me though __ but last night I was watching a movie in his dorm and I fell asleep while leaning on him how embarrassing! What time can we meet you – K_

_Naaaw trust me he likes you ;) you should ask him out! Meet us around 12.30 – M_

_No he doesn't. Why would he? See you then. – K_

It took Kurt a while to decide what to wear. He rested on some dark skinny blue jeans, a white button up shirt and a Marc Jacobs Petticoat. Once he had fixed his hair, he went into Blaine's room. "So are we going?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded; he didn't trust his own voice. He hardly saw Blaine out of his uniform and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Blaine was wearing light faded blue jeans and a nicely fitted Grey sweater.

"Shall we go then?" Blaine asked as he offered his arm to Kurt. He accepted and walked down arm and arm grabbing some coffee from the kitchens until they reached Kurt's car. They talked and listened to music all the way to Lima from Westerville. There was rarely a moment of silence and when it happened it wasn't awkward.

"Here we are " Kurt said as the pulled up in the Breadstix parking lot. Kurt already could notice some of his friend's cars there. He parked and turned to look at Blaine, who happened to be staring at him with those beautiful eyes. Why did he have to be the most gorgeous creature Kurt had ever seen? "Um…thanks for coming with me, you really didn't have to." Kurt looked down to avoid Blaine's face. "Of course, I'd do anything for you." Kurt was convinced he was blushing to the deepest red.

" I think we should go in now," Blaine said breaking the tension. "Um…yeah" replied Kurt who was getting out of the car. They walked to the door of the restaurant in silence. Kurt stopped just before he walked in. "Hey, what's wrong" Blaine asked with concern. "I'm just a bit nervous how my friends will act around us, and how they may something that would make you hate me…." Kurt said softly. Blaine stopped Kurt mid-sentence and told him. " Kurt, there is nothing in the world that could make me hate you, ok?" Blaine gave Kurt a warm look and Kurt knew he wasn't lying.

As soon as they walked into the restaurant he heard many different voices call out his name. "KURT!" Mercedes ran up to him and gave him a long hug. "Hey Cedes, I missed you!" He replied.

"Hey Mercedes." Blaine said.

"Hey Blaine, You been looking after my boy here?" She asked half in a joking and half seriously. " Yes I have been nothing to worry about." He replied smiling at Kurt. Mercedes dragged them to the table to where he recognised the faces of his friends.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said excitingly as he saw the people he left when he moved to Dalton. "I've missed you all." After all the greetings Kurt sat down who was followed by Blaine next to him. " So whose the cutie you brought?" asked Quinn. "Oh sorry, this is my friend Blaine." Kurt introduced while Blaine just smiled at everyone. "Oh I see hooking up with the Hey soul sister guy" He heard Puck say. "Shut it Puckerman, but Blaine I should inform you that if your Warblers don't give Kurt any respect we may have to drag him back." Rachel informed. Blaine gave a black expression while Kurt was red of embarrassment.

" Aww he's adorable." Said Santana.

"Yeah I just wanna put him in my pocket and take him everywhere." Added Brittany. "Ahh, you must be Brittany." Blaine guessed after what Kurt has told him. "Yeah I know I look really similar to Britney Spears" She replied.

"Uhhh sure…Blaine, this is Artie Brittany of course, Santana, Sam, Finn, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Rachel, Puck and Lauren." Kurt introduced. Lunch ended up not being awkward but very enjoyable. Blaine joined in with the guys talking about Football and Video Games, while Kurt joined the girls talking about Fashion and the latest Vogue Magazine.

When Lunch was near to being over the boys all went up to Blaine. " Hey dude, can we talk to you seriously for a sec?" asked Finn.

"Sure" Blaine replied.

"So are you…uh…" Finn started but was interrupted by Blaine.

"Gay? Yes I do happen to be" He told the group of boys.

"Are you and Kurt like dating or whatever?" Sam Asked.

"No, we're just friends, we may be close friends but that's all there is." He told them. "Seriously? Cause it looks like you wanna jump into each others pants." Puck said while laughing while Blaine gave him a strange look. "Oh My God! Shut it Puckerman!" Finn added while shoving him.

"Do you like him though?" asked Mike, who to Blaine seemed like a genuine guy.

"I may…" he told them. Blaine regretted saying it he was so nervous to what they would say next. "That's cool bro, but when or if you ask him out don't hurt him." Artie told him. "Yeah I'm his brother, you hurt him and I hurt you." Finn added on. "You seem really cool though, so we'll see you later." Sam said.

Blaine turned round to Kurt who was saying bye to the girls. " You look terrified." Kurt told him. " It's nothing, honestly." Kurt replied. Soon after Kurt saw his Dad come in to Breadstix. He insisted on picking Finn up so he could see his son. "Dad!" the boy said running to give his dad a hug. Burt Hummel laughed. "Hey Son, we miss you, your daily phone calls aren't enough."

"Well, I'll try to get back more on the weekends, just so much work! Have you been eating right?"

"Don't worry Carole is looking after me." Kurt smiled when he heard. He knew his father was happy. "Oh dad this is Blaine he's a friend from Dalton." Kurt said as Blaine and his father shook hands. "Good to meet you, sir." Blaine said. What a gentleman, Kurt thought. "So you're the famous Blaine, now I can put a face to you when my son talks about you" Kurt went red that instant.

"Well we have to get back to Dalton. Bye Dad, Bye guys!" Kurt said rushing out.

Kurt and Blaine got into the car and talked about the day. " Your Step-brother is cool" Blaine told Kurt. "Would you believe me if I told you I had a crush on him?" asked Kurt. Blaine just cracked up. "On…Finn…really?" Kurt joined in the laughter. "Oh what did they want to talk to you about so seriously?" asked Kurt curiously. "They just wanted to make sure everyone is treating you right and with respect and to make sure I'm looking after you at Dalton." Kurt smiled and dragged on the conversation until they got to Dalton.

They got to Kurt's dorm, which was only 3 doors down from Blaine's. "I'm really tired…it's been a long day. See you tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Of course you will." Blaine replied before kissing Kurt on his forehead. Kurt blushed and entered his dorm. He was sure that night he'd dream of Blaine.


	3. Not Alone

(A/N: thanks to everyone who has been reading =] )

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters the show wouldn't be as awesome if I did.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Not Alone

Kurt woke up on Sunday smiling, remembering the great day he had yesterday with his friends. The smile didn't remain long when he remembered the amount of homework he had waiting for him to complete. Kurt mindlessly got dressed and hopped downstairs for breakfast. He was on the way down when he heard Blaine's mesmerising voice.

_Baby, you're not alone _

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through _

Kurt walked in and just watched the emotion shown in his face. Kurt didn't recognize the song. Had Blaine wrote it? All he could think how much he related to it. Tears were falling down his cheeks at the words that left Blaines perfect mouth.

_Now I know it ain't easy _

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling _

_And I feel you so close to me _

_And you tell me _

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble _

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons _

_But I don't need 'em _

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through _

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine didn't notice Kurt walk in until the very end of the song. "That was Amazing, Blaine!" Kurt said wiping his tears off his face.

"Uhh Kurt I didn't see you come in." Blaine replied already feeling his cheeks going bright red. "That song was amazing…you're amazing." Kurt spilled. He felt his cheeks go warm. He didn't mean to let that all escape his mouth. ' Oh god what does Blaine think of me now. Was that too forward?' was all that was going through Kurt's mind.

"You…you actually think I'm amazing?" asked Blaine with a hopeful smile.

"I do, Blaine…I'm sorry if I acted too forward… I should leave." Said Kurt annoyed with himself. He blew it. He turned to leave, suddenly he felt someone tug on his arm. "Please don't" Blaine said softly, Kurt turned around and saw the beautiful boy staring into his eyes and he stared back.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and put his hands on either side of Kurt's waist. Blaine leaned in but he didn't close the gap, he just rested on Kurt's forehead. He had to let Kurt make the first move, this couldn't be forced on him, and he had to choose it. Not like Karofsky's kiss. Just his and Kurt's.

Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's. This was the moment he was waiting for, ever since he came to Dalton as a spy and said, "excuse me" to a boy who turned around and just happened to be gorgeous. This moment had to be perfect. It was perfect.

Soon enough, Kurt moved his head forward and closed the gap between them, allowing his lips to press softly onto Blaine's lips softly, Kurt tangled his fingers through Blaine's hair, as Blaine tightened his hands around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. They could have stayed like that for seconds, minutes or hours and Kurt couldn't be able to tell nor did he care. He was happy. Blaine's lips were nothing like Karofsky's they were soft and sweet and loving not forced.

Blaine suddenly released from Kurt and stared at him "Kurt, I know I'm the first openly gay teen you've met and I'm kind of meant to be your mentor but it's hard when…well when I'm kinda crazy about you." Blaine revealed. Kurt's heart melted at Blaine's words. All this time he dreamed of Blaine reciprocating his feelings and now he did.

"Blaine, I don't have these feelings just because you happen to be the first openly gay I know. Ever since I saw your face my heart was lifted and when you sung teenage dream I felt like it was sung to me, Now that I have gotten to know you I can see that you are generous, kind, caring, confident, humorous, courageous and you have a big heart and you just mean to much to me." Kurt answered.

" You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that, Blaine said as he closed the gap between them once again. "However, Kurt I want to do this properly, would you like to join me for dinner next Friday evening as my boyfriend?" Blaine asked with hope. "I would be honored and am I? ... Your boyfriend?" asked Kurt.

" Only if you want to be." Blaine started but was interrupted by Kurt pressing his lips onto Blaine's once more.

This kiss was much more passionate then their last. Blaine's hands were all over Kurt's back, while Kurt had cupped Blaine's face with both hands. Kurt Hummel's life could not be better. Well just maybe it could be if it was Friday already.

The two boys broke apart and smiled at each other. "Kurt, would you like to join me for breakfast?" Blaine asked like the gentleman he was. "I'd love to," replied Kurt smiling. They strolled to the Dining Hall holding hands with one another in silence. They were too happy to take notice of Wes and David already in the Hall.

"Hey Guys!" they yelled.

" Morning Wes, David." Kurt said as Blaine nodded to them.

" You want to join us for COD all day?" asked Wes. Blaine shuddered. " I don't understand what's so intriguing about that game, plus I actually have homework to do." Kurt told them. "As do I" added Blaine. They just looked at each other and laughed. "Whoa did you guys finally hook up or something?" asked David much louder than he intentioned. "Shh no we did not 'hook up' but yes I did ask Kurt out." Blaine told them as he and Kurt blushed. "AWWWWW" chorused the two boys.

" I won the bet, you owe me 20 bucks!" David told Wes.

"Wait, you bet on us?" Kurt asked as Blaine got him and his boyfriend their breakfast. "Hard not to" Wes said.

" Hard not to what?" asked Blaine who appeared.

"They bet on when we'd 'get together'" Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Well that's Wes and David for you."

They soon finished their food and went back upstairs to their separate dorms to study. It wasn't even 30 minutes after and Kurt felt his phone vibrate.

_Miss you, Baby xx – B_

Kurt smiled and answered quickly.

_I miss you too, sweetie but your beautiful face would get in the way of me getting actual work done. I'll come by in an hour :) xx –K_

Nearly instantly he got a reply.

_An hour is too long! Xx- B_

He then heard a knock on his door. Kurt opened it to see his boyfriend with his books. "Hey Baby." He said to Kurt.

"Hey yourself "Kurt said leaning against the door. Blaine dipped his head towards Kurt and kissed him fiercely. To Kurt's surprise they actually finished all their homework together. Even with everyone in a while Kurt sneaking a kiss from his boyfriend, which made both boys smile.

This had been the best day of Kurt's life. He was truly happy. Before Blaine left that evening Kurt stopped him. "Blaine … you have helped me so much in the past few months, it's unbelievable for you to actually feel this way about me, it's amazing. You have saved me." Blaine walked to his boyfriend and cupped his face. " I could say the exact same to you. You have changed my life Kurt Hummel and you drive me crazy with your diva and fashionista personality. You have made me a better person and you are so strong and amazing I'm honored to be your boyfriend."

Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine's for the last time that day. Everything was perfect.


	4. First Date

Chapter 4 – First Date

To Kurt, the week was going incredibly slow. He was impatiently waiting for Friday to come. Sure, he and Blaine held hands while walking down the halls together and Blaine would give Kurt pecks before classes, but Kurt wanted a proper kiss. Kurt's problem was Blaine was too much of a gentleman and wouldn't let him.

The week passed in the same orderly fashion, until Thursday night. Kurt was just about to leave Blaine's dorm after studying together for the night. "Goodnight Baby," Blaine told Kurt while he ducked his head down to give Kurt a quick kiss. However, Kurt cupped Blaine's face and pressed his lips onto Blaine's with control and didn't let Blaine go.

Blaine chuckled once he was released. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Kurt apologised to his boyfriend. "If we start I won't be able to stop." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. " I want to take you out first, please I want to do this right. Our date's tomorrow. I'm sure you can wait." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"So where are we going on this oh so romantic date?" Kurt asked in a flirty tone.

"Babe, that's for me to know and for you to find out." Blaine chuckled before he left.

Kurt's impatience and curiosity caused him to become an insomniac. He kept tossing and turning knowing this time tomorrow he's be with Blaine.

Kurt woke up so excited he nearly forgot to complete his skin-care routine. He hopped down to breakfast in a cheerful mood.

"Woah, what's gotten into you Kurtie?" Asked Wes curiously.

"Blaine and I are going on our first official date tonight." Kurt said in a bubbly tone. "Oh, that explains Blaine this morning." Replied Wes.

"What was up with Blaine this morning?" Kurt asked.

"Not much, he just looked nervous and he was mumbling how everything had to be perfect, but I had no clue what he was talking about," Wes told him. Kurt smiled. Blaine. His Blaine, Mr. Confident was actually nervous about our date.

As Kurt was off in his own world his phone vibrated.

_Hey Darling, sorry I couldn't see you this morning just double checking everything for tonight. See you later beautiful. Xx – B_

Kurt for the first time in a long time could admit he was happy. The day actually flew by, not that Kurt actually paid attention in class.

After Warbler practice Blaine walked Kurt to his dorm. "Ok Baby, I'll see you in two hours to pick you up." Blaine told Kurt before he kissed him on the cheek. "Wait! Blaine! What can I wear? I don't know where we are going. How will I choose?" Kurt asked his boyfriend in a frustrated tone.

" Just wear something classy but comfortable, but I'm sure you'll look perfect as you always do." Kurt blushed and brushed his lips against Blaine's.

"I'll see you soon babe." Blaine told him before he walked down the corridor to him dorm.

Kurt ran inside and immediately started sorting through his wardrobe to choose something to wear. It took him at least half an hour to settle for black skinny jeans, a Dior white button up and a black skinny tie. After taking a shower and getting changed, he spent a good amount of time on his hair.

After the two hours were up, Kurt heard a knock on his door. He let out a nervous but excited sigh and ran to open the door. Kurt's jaw hung open at the gorgeous figure that emerged towards him. Blaine was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, a light blue button up shirt and black suspenders. "Wow Kurt, you look amazing!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt shook his head.

"I…look…amazing? YOU look amazing!" Kurt assured him. Blaine smiled and leaned in and kissed Kurt's nose.

"So would you like to accompany me tonight, my good sir?" Blaine asked, offering Kurt his arm. Kurt blushed. "You're such a dork." Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's arm. They walked down to the car and Blaine opened the door for Kurt. Such a gentleman. Once Blaine turned on the car they heard: _let me put your hands on me in my skintight jeans…_

They smiled and laughed. "Our song." Kurt said looking over to Blaine, who was staring at him. Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss before letting the moment die. That was when Kurt realised him and Blaine was perfect.

After twenty minutes of talking and driving, they arrived at a park. It was one of the cutest places Kurt had ever seen. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. The grass was such a dark green and the side- lights shimmered onto the lake to show the light's reflection.

Blaine walked to Kurt's door and opened it to see his reaction. "This place is beautiful Blaine." He told him.

"Yeah, I come here a lot to think, but honestly, I think you are even more beautiful." Kurt felt his cheeks start to get warm as Blaine smiled and brushed his lips against Kurt's hair.

In silence, Blaine took Kurt's arm and led him towards the middle of the park, where he saw a picnic blanket and a basket. It was like it was out of a Disney movie. Blaine and Kurt sat down and took the moment in. "This is amazing Blaine, I can't believe you put so much effort into this." He told his boyfriend.

"Kurt, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to do this properly. You mean the world to me and I wanted to show you a place that meant a lot to me." Blaine replied.

Hearing those words come out of Blaine's mouth melted Kurt's heart. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and held him. "This is perfect." Kurt told him. They shared another kiss, which was much more passionate and sweet.

" Wait, Blaine…" Kurt started.

"Did I do something wrong?...Did I go too fast?" Blaine asked frantically.

"No baby, everything's perfect. I was just wondering how you got everything here set up." Kurt said with curiosity.

"Ahh, Kurt a magician never reveals his secrets." Blaine said with a cocky smile.

"So you're a magician now?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Of course I am" replied Blaine chuckling.

" You are adorkable." Kurt said before kissing his boyfriend.

Blaine got out the basket and gave Kurt his food, which he made himself. Kurt couldn't be happier, leaning on his beautiful boyfriend's chest in one of the most gorgeous places he has ever been. "What are you thinking?" asked Blaine.

"Just about how lucky I am and what a hot dorky boyfriend I have." Kurt replied while Blaine laughed. "Well I consider me to be the lucky one, I am on a very romantic date with the only perfect boy in the world."

"I'm not perfect." Kurt said softly.

"But my darling, you are to me." Blaine told him as he kissed Kurt's lips. Kurt quickly responded by tangling his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine lightly ran his tongue over Kurt's lips. Kurt opened his mouth and moaned his way through the kiss. He didn't know how Blaine was doing these things with his tongue but he didn't want it to stop.

They finally broke apart and Kurt couldn't believe what had just happened. Blaine looked at him and kissed his forehead before speaking, "you are amazing, Kurt." Kurt blushed and lay back down on his boyfriend's chest. They stayed in the same position for a long time before they decided to leave. " How was that for a first date?" Blaine asked Kurt as they started driving off. "It was perfect." Kurt smiled and knew Blaine felt the same way.

When they arrived back at Dalton, they ended up in Blaine's dorm and Kurt couldn't help himself. Blaine just looked so sexy. Kurt tugged on Blaine's suspenders and pressed his lips against his. Blaine responded by pulling Kurt's waist towards him. Their kissed got heated up quite fast.

"Kurt, we haven't been dating a week yet, we should slow down." Blaine said seriously. "What…Am I doing something wrong." Kurt asked horrified.

"No baby, you're doing everything too right." Kurt laughed as Blaine continued. "I just don't want to rush this." Blaine told him.

"Neither. Kurt agreed. Blaine pulled him in for a hug and kissed his hair.

They lay down on Blaine's bed talking and kissing until they fell asleep. Kurt in Blaine's arms he knew he was definitely in love.


	5. The Past

Chapter 5 – The Past

Kurt woke up early the next morning and quickly remembered the events of the past night. He gave a quiet happy giggle. Blaine suddenly tightened his arms around the younger boy. "Good morning." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Good morning." Kurt said while smiling. He looked back on his thoughts of last night. He was in love with Blaine. Whoa. …Love. That four-letter word Kurt had never thought he's even get close to feeling. The fact was no one could make Kurt feel the way Blaine made him feel. Not Finn. Not Sam. Not anyone. He knew it was true. He only hoped Blaine felt the same way.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked him after the moments in silence. Kurt was a bit hesitant to respond. "Uhh just you. Last night. How perfect it was. How perfect you are." Kurt replied. He was suddenly nervous. What if Blaine didn't feel the same way? What if he didn't enjoy last night? What if he didn't love him?

"Kurt, I'm not perfect. Not even close. But I do agree that last night was. I never thought I could have feelings like this about someone else not after everything that has happened in the past with me. If anyone in this world is perfect. It's you, Kurt." Blaine told his boyfriend. Kurt's face instantly started glowing. Maybe Kurt did feel the same way. But wait, what was that about his past. Blaine never told him. It only got Kurt curious. "Blaine, if you don't mind me asking. What happened in your old school?"

Blaine at first was silent. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "Kurt…" He said as he opened his eyes. "You have been completely honest with me about your past and now it's my turn to tell you about mine." He took another deep breath as he sat up on his bed staring into Kurt's eyes. "It's not easy for me to talk about but I lo…really like you." Gosh he wished Kurt didn't hear that slip up.

Kurt nodded. Wait was he about to say love? Kurt focus. "Well, I realised I was gay when I was quite young. I had crushes on some of the boys in my classes but never the girls. When I was in the 8th grade I came out to my family and closest friends." He took a deep breath in. " My family, even if they weren't so keen on the idea were supportive but most of my friends weren't." Kurt grabbed his hand and Blaine looked into his eyes and gave him a smile.

" The fact that I was gay spread like a rumour all over the school. I had daily rituals of getting shoved into lockers, having messages shoved into my bag that I should 'go die', being locked in closets and bathrooms for hours long. These were my friends doing this." Kurt was on the verge of crying. 'No' Kurt thought, 'you need to be strong for Blaine. "Some other things they did were much more terrible. I was harshly beaten up on a weekly basis, coming home bruised, bloody having things thrown at me….It just kept on going on." Blaine ended quietly.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry!" Kurt told his boyfriend.

"That's not the worst part." Blaine continued. "One night I was at my school supporting my sister in the school play. She is an amazing actor and is the only one who truly cared for me. I mean my parents do love me but they're not around all the time."

"Anyway that one night, before the show I dropped of my sister early and I waited for the show to start even if it wasn't for an hour or so." Kurt started to hear the pain is his voice. "Baby, you don't have to tell me the rest if it's too hard." Kurt told him. "No, I need to let it out. I need to tell you. I trust you." Blaine assured him. Ok, only if you are sure…. continue."

"While I was waiting, a few of the jocks that just had Football training at the school came up to me. I didn't want to fight them but they didn't care. They shoved me against brick walls. Beat me up all over. Threw me in a dumpster left to bleed." Kurt stared at him horrified. "I wasn't thinking straight then but I couldn't speak. It took hours and hours for my sister to find me. By the time she did I was asleep. I woke up in hospital 3 weeks later to find out of all my broken bones and blood loss. My parents were scared and moved me to Dalton instantly."

Kurt just stared in silence. He didn't know what to say. Blaine helped him through all these problems and he was sitting there like an idiot. " Kurt, please say something." Blaine started," If this disturbs you and you don't want us to be togeth…"

"NO! Blaine Anderson. Don't for a second think you are getting rid of me that quickly! I'm sorry for what happened to you baby. I didn't think it was that bad. Why didn't you tell me earlier?' Kurt asked.

"I didn't want to be judged about my bullying in the past. Kurt you have no idea how much I idolise you. You are so strong and amazing. " Blaine told him. Kurt smiled. "Blaine, you put up with more than I did. You are my hero and you have been ever since the day you told me to have courage. I can't imagine a world without you. You are my world." Kurt said looking down. He was afraid it was too much. " You are my world too, Kurt Hummel." Blaine pulled him into a hug. This was the moment they both knew this relationship was going to last.

Blaine went to kiss him. Kurt quickly remembered he'd been and backed away. "Darling, what's wrong?" Blaine asked him with concern.

"Blaine. I have been here all night, I must smell, my breath is probably awful and my hair. OH MY GOD. It's horrible!" Kurt said as he rushed to the mirror. Blaine was laughing. It was good to see him smile again, Kurt thought. " You think this is funny?" Kurt asked, pretending to be bad at him.

" I think it's awfully funny." Blaine said in the middle of his laughter. Kurt just stared at him. " Not speaking to you anymore." Kurt said playfully as he turned around. Blaine got off the bed and stood behind Kurt. Soon Kurt felt his arms wrapped around him. It felt like he fit there perfectly. "I'm sorry for laughing, baby." Blaine whispered in a low pitch in his boyfriend's ear.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "You are forgiven." Kurt spun around and gave his boyfriend a tight hug. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to have a shower and make myself actually look presentable." Kurt said with his diva attitude. Blaine chuckled and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. " I'll meet you for breakfast in an hour, ok?" Kurt finished.

"Of course darling, can't wait" Blaine replied as he kissed Kurt's forehead slowly. Kurt felt his cheeks getting warm. He turned around on his heel and walked out of the dorm. Blaine just watched him leave and wondered how he got so lucky.

Once Kurt was in his dorm he checked his phone.

**4**** new messages**

The first was from Mercedes:

_Hey babe, how did the date with Blaine go? Amazing, I'm guessing. I need details. Xx- M_

Kurt quickly replied.

_It was he took me to this gorgeous park which he said was special to him and he gave me dinner which he cooked and he is __such a gentleman. Cedes, I really REALLY like him. .. If you know what I mean. Xx- K_

Mercedes replied almost instantly.

_Naaaw babe sounds too cute ;) I do know…__we shall talk when I see you next. Love ya xx – M_

The second message was from Brittany

_Kurtie, I miss my baby Dolphin! Come back and bring your puppy Dolphin too!xx- B_

Kurt just smiled.

_I__'ll come and visit you guys soon. Love you Britt! –K_

The third message was from his dad.

_Hey Son, you coming home this weekend? Let me know. Love you._

Kurt was happy, but he missed his dad.

_Hey Dad, sure I'll drive back today and spend the night. Do you mind if I invite Blaine over?_

Kurt knew his Dad wouldn't reply instantly.

The last message was from Blaine

_Miss you already ,Baby! Xx – B_

Kurt smiled and he felt so happy. Blaine was his.

He mindlessly got cleaned and made sure he brushed his teeth twice. He put on some tight purple jeans and a blue shirt. He fixed his hair, which looked atrocious before. He didn't know why Blaine didn't tell him.

He went back to check on his phone.

**1 New Message**

_Hey Kurt, Can't wait to see you. We all miss you. Sure you can bring Blaine. Seems like a good guy. See you soon._

Kurt jumped up with excitement. He planned on telling his family and friends that he and Blaine were dating in person. He went of his room and knocked repeatedly on Blaine's door. After about 5 minutes the door opened. Kurt stared in amazement. Blaine was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was natural, wet and curly. "Hey Kurt, sorry I didn't answer. I was showering." Blaine told him. Kurt couldn't speak he just walked inside the dorm, while Blaine shut the door. He stared at his boyfriend for a little while longer, and then placed his hand on Blaine's chest.

Blaine's body was perfect. He was really toned and muscular but not too buff and disgusting. His chest hair trailed down under the towel. Kurt couldn't help himself but to touch his chest and stare. "You are beautiful, Blaine." Kurt told him when as he looked up to his boyfriend. Blaine chucked. "Not as beautiful as you." Kurt blushed and realised his boyfriend has only a towel around him. He pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…you're probably scared of me…" Kurt rambled. Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders. "There's no need to worry Kurt. It's natural to act this way. By the way, there is not one thing you could do to scare me away." Blaine assured him as Kurt blushed fiercely. "I'll wait outside until you get changed." Kurt told him.

"No need, I'll get changed in the bathroom." He told Kurt as he turned around. Kurt still couldn't believe what happened and how gorgeous his boyfriend was. Now he had to take him home to show him off. He would only hope Blaine would say yes to join him.

A few minutes later Blaine came out of the bathroom. He still looked gorgeous even if his hair was now had gel but Kurt would prefer that shirt he was wearing to come off. "So babe, why were you uncontrollably knocking on my door?" Blaine asked as Kurt giggled. " Well, I haven't seen my dad in a while so he asked if I wanted to come home this weekend. I said I would but I asked if you could come too. He still thinks we are only friends but he said yes. I'd really like to tell them in person. If you want to come that is." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, you know you are pretty much asking if I wanted to spend more time with you. Any amount of time isn't enough with you of course I'll go!" Blaine told him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pressed his lips softly onto his. They had gotten pretty good at this by now. Blaine's hands slid down to Kurt's lower back. Kurt ran his tongue against Blaine's lightly as Blaine opened his mouth. He felt Blaine's tongue in his own and he still couldn't believe how amazing Blaine was. Kurt tugged the hem of Blaine's shirt and slipped his hands underneath, exploring Blaine's chest once again. Blaine soon pulled away and reached for Kurt's hands. "We shouldn't get too carried away. I mean we haven't been dating a week yet." Blaine told him.

"I know but it's hard for me to control myself around you." Kurt said while blushing a deep red. "Hey sweetie, no need to be embarrassed. Do you know how hard it is for me to control myself with you Kurt? You are so beautiful and you move me. I don't want to rush this though." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "So breakfast?"

"Breakfast" Blaine agreed. They quickly backed an overnight bag and went down to eat. Not many people were at Dalton. They were all at their own houses. Kurt and Blaine were pretty much the only ones eating when they went down, but they didn't care. Blaine offered to drive the two hours to Lima and Kurt couldn't refuse.

They sat in the car singing along to Kurt's Ipod. There was Wicked, Rent, Spring Awakening songs as well as Lady Gaga and Britney Spears. It was fun to just to be silly and muck around. The two hours didn't even seem that long.

The reached Kurt's house around Midday. "Kurt…Would you find it weird if I was, well nervous?" Blaine told him as he took the key out of the ignition.

"Why? You've already met Finn and my dad and Carole would love you. " Kurt stated. "Well, we weren't going out then." Blaine told him.

"Boo, you're amazing hard not to like you." Kurt assured him. Blaine smiled and got out of the car and walked around to open Kurt's door. "You ready Kurt?" he asked the younger boy. "Hell yes! I miss my bedroom!" he told him. Blaine laughed as they walked to the door and rang the bell.

After a few seconds the door was open with Carole standing there. "Hey Kurt, sweetie how've you been?" Carole asked him.

"I'm great!" Kurt said walking in the door.

"You must be Blaine. Hi I'm Carole" She said as they shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said politely. All Kurt could think about is what a gentleman he was.

Burt walked in. "Hey Blaine, how are you?" Kurt turned and hugged his dad. Blaine was happy Kurt got to see him. "I'm really good Mr. Hummel. Been a great week." He said while smiling at Kurt who was trying to hide his blush.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Carole asked. The two boys looked shocked. "What? Carole, honey, they aren't dating. They are friends. Right?" Burt asked. "Actually Dad." Kurt started as he held Blaine's hand. "We are. " He told them. "Oh, well young man, I may need to have a little chat with you." Burt said focused on Blaine. "Of course sir, I understand." Blaine told the adult.

"Dad, you don't have to…"He was cut off by Blaine.

"Don't worry, Kurt. You're father's just concerned. I'll see you soon." He assured him as he kissed Kurt's hand.

Blaine followed Burt into the lounge room and sat down facing him. "How long have you been going out with my son?" Burt asked.

"Not even a week sir. Tomorrow it will be." He replied.

"What are your intentions with him? If it's just for your own pleasure, I'm sorry but I can't have that." Burt told Blaine sternly.

"Sir, I understand your concern, but I must assure you that I really like your son and he means the world to me. My only intentions will to treat him right. I know he's had some hard times and I will be there for him through anything. He is amazing, sir. He is my hero. I will not pressure him to do anything he doesn't want to do or is not ready for. I love him." Blaine admitted.

"Have you told him all this?" asked Burt.

"Everything, except the last. I want it to be special and romantic." Blaine said.

"Well, Blaine. To be honest you seem like such a genuine guy. I give you my blessing to go out with my son." He told the younger boy.

"Thank you sir." Blaine replied as he stood up and shook Burt's hand.

"Now, let's go back before my son murders me for stealing his boyfriend." Burt joked. Blaine laughed.

They walked into the kitchen where Kurt was telling Carole how they got together. "Hey sweetie." Blaine said as we kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt gave him a look. "How was it?" He asked concerned.

"Fine. He gave me his blessing." Blaine told him. Kurt laughed.

"You know, I'd still go out with you if he didn't." Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine smiled.

Finn came downstairs. "What's going on…oh hey Blaine."? Finn said oblivious to everything "What's for lunch mum? I'm hungry." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You are always hungry." He told his stepbrother.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm a growing boy." Finn said

"Uh huh" Kurt replied.

"Kurt, go show Blaine where he is sleeping." Burt told him. Kurt gave Carole a pleading look and she nodded. Kurt squealed as he grabbed Blaine's arm and left. "What was that all about?" Burt asked.

"Oh Kurt wanted to know if it was ok if they could sleep in the same bed." Carole replied. "And…you let him?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, they are smart boys they aren't going to do anything while we are around besides, they just want each other's company."

"Fine," Burt said.

Blaine was looking around Kurt's room in interest. Trying to learn more about the boy. "Like the room?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. It's so Kurt-ish." Blaine responded.

"Hopefully." He told him.

They lay down together on the bed talking for a few hours until. Kurt's phone buzzed.

_Hey Kurt, Bring yourself and your hottie to my party at my house tonight. Dw Glee kids only. Miss you babe. – S xx_

"Hey, Santana's having a party! Come one we have to go!" Kurt told his boyfriend.

"I'd love to go. I'd go anywhere if you're going."


	6. Party Time

**Thanks for the response. The story is doing better than i hoped. Please review. It makes me happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any characters :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Party Time

Kurt, Blaine and Finn arrived at Santana's house later that night. "Dudes! This is gonna be so fucking epic!" Finn Yelled while they were walking on the door.

"Totally _Dude"_ Kurt said while rolling his eyes. What is with teenage boys and the word 'dude'? "It's gonna be totally awesome!" exclaimed Blaine. Kurt laughed.

"And here is my geeky boyfriend." Blaine pouted. "Yep you're adorkable sweetie."

As soon as they rang the bell, the door opened. "Hey guys! " Santana flung onto Kurt giving him a tight hug. "We miss you at school Kurt!"

"I miss all you guys too. But, I have made new friends." He told her while holding Blaine's hand. "Pfft…yeah sure…friends." Finn said as he ignored Santana and walked into the house. "Uhh rude!..Anyway. So you guys are dating now?" She asked. "Yeah, we are." Kurt replied.

Santana smiled and led them into the house, where Finn had already joined everyone else. He was sitting talking to Quinn. Weird, Kurt thought. He saw Mercedes running up to him. "Hey Babe, let's go hang over there and talk about certain events." She said nodding hr head to Blaine. Kurt went off with her and started discussing the last week in person.

Blaine sat on the couch in Santana's living room. There were party lights, loud music, Navy blue walls, and a whole load of alcohol. Suddenly Brittany came down and sat by him. "Hey puppy dolphin!" She greeted him. Blaine just laughed.

"Hey Britt!" He replied. She gave him a beer, which was the first of many for the night. "Are you and Kurt making Dolphin babies soon?" Blaine laughed loudly this time. "No Britt, not for a while, he matters too much to me." He replied as Kurt found his way towards his boyfriend again. "Speaking about me I hear." He told the older boy as he sat down next to him taking a drink from his beer. " Only good things, Darling." He replied.

Kurt pulled his boyfriend off the couch and started dancing with him. They were dancing like complete idiots but they were having the best time they could imagine. "Oh my god, your dorkiness makes me dorky." Kurt told him as they continued dancing. "I thought you like dorky." Blaine said while raising his triangular eyebrows. "I do." Kurt said before he kissed his soft lips against Blaine's. Everything in the room; the music, the lights, the screams of laughter were all oblivious to Kurt's brain once his and Blaine's lips touched.

"Yeah Hummel, Get some!" Puck yelled. Blaine and Kurt separated.

"Shhhhhh Puck, Kitty Kurt and Puppy Blaine are making dolphin babies!" Brittany told him. Blaine and Kurt just cracked up and fell into each other's arms.

"Hey Britt, I love you!" Kurt said. He was tipsy and stumbled on his way to hug Brittany. There was that word again love. How could he say it to Brittany and not to Blaine? He loved him. He wanted to tell him. Not when he was drunk though. The time had to be perfect.

"Hey guys! LET'S PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER!" they all heard Santana scream. Everyone except Blaine, Tina, Quinn and Mike pretty drunk by then so they all had no clue what they were doing. The four only tipsy people were designated drivers. Blaine didn't want Kurt's parents to think badly of him. I mean they haven't been going out a week yet.

They all gathered near the couch and Kurt sat on Blaine's lap. "Never have I ever made out with a boy." Mercedes said on purpose. Kurt and Blaine went for a drink. "Wait. When did this happen Kurt?" asked Tina.

"Like…. last week or some shit." Kurt replied heavily drunk. Blaine wasn't as drunk he was just tipsy. " I asked him out last Sunday… oh baby it's passed midnight! Happy Weekaversary!" He kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt pulled Blaine's face closer to his and deepened the kiss. Blaine could tell Kurt wanted more, but he was drunk. It couldn't happen now. Blaine pushed Kurt off him. "Later baby, I promise." He told his boyfriend.

"Tomorrow Blainey-bear?" The younger drunk boy asked.

"Of course sweetie." He promised.

The two boys were completely oblivious to the game, which was continuing. Santana was being her usual drunk self, crying hysterically to Sam for not being good enough. Lauren Zizes was yelling at Puck. Quinn was saying she had to leave. "I have church tomorrow! See you next time Kurt. Bye Finn!" She told them all before she left.

"Blainey-bear can we dance more?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"Sure, Kurt just hold on to me so you don't fall." Blaine said hugging the boy as the music kept on playing. They could have been dancing for hours but thy wouldn't of noticed. Even Kurt being drunk loved being in Blaine's arms.

"How about I take you home?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt just nodded. Blaine walked up to Finn and tapped him on the shoulder. " Come on Finn we're leaving."

"BYE! PUPPY BLAINE!" He heard Brittany Yell.

"Really Bro, wow thanks for driving me back. Mum would of fucking freaked!" Finn said as they left the house.

They drove back in silence. Kurt fell asleep on the passenger seat. To Blaine he looked adorable.

When they got home Blaine carried Kurt inside as Finn walked inside and went straight to his bedroom. Blaine lay Kurt down on the bed as he began waking up. "Blainey-bear, don't leave me." Kurt told him while he held onto the older boy.

"Never." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He kissed Kurt's cheek then fell asleep.

* * *

Blaine woke up first the next morning, Kurt still sound asleep next to him. He looked adorable. Blaine kissed him on the cheek. Kurt groaned. "Morning sunshine." Kurt just rolled over and sunk his head into a pillow. Blaine laughed. "Someone had a lot to drink last night." He told the stubborn boy.

"Now I regret it. Stupid perfect you with all your perfect ways." Kurt mumbled.

"Aww baby, don't be like that." He told the younger boy as he moved across the bed to hold him.

"Why don't you get up and I'll make you some breakfast?" Blaine continued. Kurt got up and stretched. "Mind if I shower first?"

"No problem, babe."

After they were both showered and dressed. They went upstairs for breakfast. Burt was already up making Pancakes for they boys. "Oh thank you sir." Blaine told him as they sat down. "No problem Blaine. You took care of my son last night?" asked Burt.

"Of course Mr. Hummel." Replied Blaine as he began to eat his food.

Finn walked in the room. He drank the most during the previous night then anyone. "Morning Finn" Burt said loudly, Kurt assumed on purpose.

"Oh my god! You are so loud." He told them. The three other men started laughing. "Here have some food. It'll do you some good." Burt told his Stepson.

Kurt and Blaine spent the day talking with Burt and Carole. Blaine and Burt seemed to get on well in Kurt's opinion. They spoke about Dalton in general, Football especially the Ohio Buckeyes (Both Burt and Blaine's favourite team), Cars and other topics, which interested the four of them.

After a few hours Blaine checked the time. "Hey Darling we should head back to Dalton now." Blaine told Kurt.

"Oh I didn't realise the time." Kurt told them. He ran down to his room and collected his and Blaine's already packed bags. "Thanks dad, Carole for everything. Have a good week." Kurt told them before leaving.

"Thank you for having me Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. It was a pleasure to see you." Blaine told them. "Please honey call me Carole, I'm not a grandmother yet." They all laughed. "Bye boys" Bert said as the two boys exited the house.

"Told you, they'd love you" Kurt told him.

"Oh alright Mr. I told you so. Guess I have to listen to you much more now, don't I?" Asked Blaine.

"Of course you do." Kurt said sarcastically.

The drove to Dalton, while joking and being silly. Just what you do with the person you're in love with. They were just waiting for the perfect moment to tell each other. When will that be though? They both couldn't answer that.

Once they arrived at Dalton they split up to their own Dorms after Blaine giving Kurt a kiss.

The next day, Kurt didn't see Blaine at all. He texted him and got no response he was really worried.

During lunch he ran to Blaine's dorm. There he was lying in bed, horribly sick, he looked awful.


	7. Love Sick

Chapter 7 – Love Sick

Kurt just stood there, looking at his boyfriend sleep. What was wrong with him? Kurt thought. He walked up to the bed and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's forehead. Wow, he most definitely had a fever. " mmm Kurt?" He heard his boyfriend mumble. "Hey baby, I'm here. How are you feeling?" He asked with concern. "Shit. But better that you're here." He said opening his eyes to look at the younger boy's eyes. Blaine always wondered if they were blue or green. He would never stop thinking they were beautiful.

"Still dorky and charming when you're sick I see." Kurt told Blaine, while sitting down on the bed to comfort him. "Blaine, you had me so worried. You didn't answer your phone when you weren't at class. I thought something bad could of happened to you." Kurt said while he was avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"I'm sorry, darling. I wanted to call you. Trust me you are all I'm thinking about, I just didn't want you to see me like this. I must look horrible." Blaine confessed.

"Well, you do look kinda crappy." Kurt told him. Both boys laughed. "I missed you today." Kurt confessed.

"So did I." Blaine assured him.

Kurt, after a long heated debate went to get the school nurse. "You don't have to. It's just a cold. It will go after like a day." Blaine would argue.

"As well as that maybe, you can never be too sure. " Kurt pointed out. "Plus, she may have some medication for you so you can feel better. I'll be back soon." He promised.

Kurt went rushing down to explain to the school nurse of Blaine's condition. She came up immediately to make sure it was only a cold. "He most surely does have a fever, but it should go down now that I've given him some medicine." The nurse assured him. "Just keep watch on him and come and get me if he get's worse."

"Sure, thank you Nurse Sally." Kurt told her before she left.

"Feeling any better yet?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for staying with me, baby." He replied.

"No problem. " Kurt answered. He lay down and cuddled next to his boyfriend. "I told you, you mean so much to me." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine smiled and wished he could kiss the boy. "Darling, I don't want you to get sick." Blaine told him. "Go back down to lunch, I'll be fine. This time I'll keep my phone next to me." Blaine assured Kurt.

"No, I'm skipping until the end of the day. I'm not leaving you alone like this." Kurt replied. "How did I find the only perfect man in this world?" Blaine asked him. Kurt was sure he was beetroot red by that time. "I was thinking the same thing." He replied.

Both boys slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Kurt woke up, he was starving. It was six in the evening and they had been sleeping for five hours. "Blaine, sweetie. You need to wake up so I can get you something to eat." Kurt told him. Blaine just groaned. "You need to eat or you can't take your medicine then you won't get better….and you won't get to kiss me." Blaine shot up straight away. Kurt laughed. "What do you want me to get you? Some soup?" Kurt asked.

"Only if you don't mind." Blaine replied. Kurt kissed his forehead.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be back soon." Kurt said before he left.

Kurt was in a way glad Blaine was sick. As awful as that sounds, Blaine is always the one taking care of Kurt and know Kurt would be able to take care of him.

Kurt rushed to the kitchen. He poured some vegetable soup into a thermos, which he would have to return to the kitchen. He thought he might as well get enough for two, so Blaine doesn't feel like he's dying just because he is having soup. Kurt ran back up to the dorms and stopped by his room. He brought some of his TV series and dvds as well as some red vines to keep Blaine amused and happy.

When Kurt came back into Blaine's room. He heard the shower running. Good thought Kurt. He may as well refresh himself; it would make him feel better. He just hoped that he had all his clothes in there; he doesn't want to repeat what happened last time. Kurt felt like a horny fool.

Once Blaine came out he was dressed in his Dalton sweats, he was holding his towel and his hair was all beautiful, curly and wet. "Let me dry your hair. It could make you more sick leaving it wet." Kurt pleaded.

"No, Kurt. It's alright." He assured his boyfriend with a charming smile. As he walked passed his boyfriend to sit on his bed. "Please Babe?" Kurt asked in a soft voice, which melted Blaine's heart. Blaine turned around and smiled at him. "Fine." Blaine replied while sighing. Kurt just smiled. Blaine loved it when he smiled especially if he was the one who made him smile.

Kurt took the towel from Blaine and brushed his lips against his boyfriend's cheek. He kneeled behind Blaine and gently started drying his hair. Blaine could hear Kurt humming to himself while doing so. "You have an angelic voice. You know that right?" Blaine asked him.

"I know, but it sounds even better when you tell me." Kurt replied. They sat in silence apart from Kurt's humming until Kurt had finished drying Blaine's hair. He leaned forward to Blaine. "Done." Kurt whispered in a low tone in his ear. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. How could one person just drive him crazy as Kurt did? He just wanted the boy forever.

"Blaine are you ok?" Kurt asked with concern. "Are you feeling worse?"

"No darling, honestly I miss your lips."

Kurt was blushing fiercely. "Oh, well you just have to wait until you get better for that."

"I know. You're amazing though. Thanks for taking care of me baby." He made sure Kurt knew. Kurt flung himself onto Blaine. Giving him the tightest hug. Kurt would be sure to repay Blaine with kisses once he is better.

"Ok, you need your soup, then some more medicine. Oh I brought movies, and if you are a good boy I also brought red vines." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, you are spoiling me." Blaine let Kurt know.

"I know, but you always spoil me and now it's my turn to repay the favor."

"As I said before. You're amazing." Blaine repeated.

They decided to watch some Disney movies. Kurt put Mulan in and they ate their soup together. Blaine was asleep during the first twenty minutes of the movie. Oh well. Kurt thought, red vines to myself. He sat there playing with his boyfriend's hair. Before it was eight, Kurt thought he'd better start on his homework plus the work he missed from classes he skipped.

He left Blaine a note:

**Hey Baby,**

**Just doing my homework in my room. **

**Call, text or come get me if you need**

**Anything.**

**I hope you are feeling better.**

**Xx**

**Kurt.**

The next morning, the first thing Kurt did after his general cleaning rituals and getting changed into his uniform, was to check on Blaine. When he walked into Blaine's room, he was not there. Odd Kurt thought.

_Hey Blaine, where are you. Xx – K_

Kurt wasn't disappointed when he felt his phone vibrate almost instantly.

_Morning babe, thanks for everything yesterday. I'm feeling so much better. I'm just in the senior commons catching up on work. I have coffee for you :) come see me? Xx – B_

Kurt was happy. He was already better and he really wanted that coffee.

_No problem, glad to help you out :) Of course. I missed unsick you. Xx – K_

Kurt excitedly started walking down to the senior commons. The room where he first heard Blaine sing teenage dream. The room where he fell in love.

His phone vibrated again.

_You are amazing, Kurt. I also missed unsick me. I can't believe I slept during Mulan! See you soon, darling. Xx – B_

Kurt felt like he was flying. He hadn't remembered a time he felt happier. He was with Blaine and no one could make him feel like Blaine did.

Kurt walked into the senior commons, only to find it empty. He was confused. Did Blaine lie to him? Did he just walk out of the room? Was he coming back?

He just stood there. Like an Idiot would. He moved to sit down. He didn't understand what was going on.

Unexpectedly he heard the strumming of a guitar. Blaine entered with his instrument. Kurt couldn't believe it. He was going to sing for him.

Say… Wasn't that a funny day.

Gee you had a funny way, a way about you

A kind of glow, of something new

Sure... I'll admit that I'm the same

Another sucker for a game kids like to play

And the rules they like to use

Don't you want the way I feel

Don't you want the way I feel

Don't you want the way I feel for you

Kurt could feel his eyes swelling up. Did Blaine write this for him? He could only stare at the beautiful boy. His voice was angelic.

The sun… Telling me the night is done

I refuse to let it - stop our fun

Close your eyes and make it dark again.

And kiss… There's a thought so how 'bout this

Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy

After all we need sweets every now and then

Don't you want the way I feel

Don't you want the way I feel

Don't you want the way I feel for you

Here we are two strangers in a very different place

Who knows what will happen…to us next

Here we are with nothing but this little spark

It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest

Go… How so very apropos

A goodbye just as soon as I said hello

Oh all right, I'll see you later

It's true… It's just a fantasy for two

But what's the difference if it all could have been true

I guess this is better, But don't you want the way I feel

Don't you want the way I feel

Don't you want the way I feel for you

Oh don't you want the way I feel

Don't you want the way I feel

Don't you want the way I feel for you

Don't you want the way that I feel for you.

The song drew to a close and Kurt was crying. Blaine looked at him. "Oh sweetie, don't cry." He told Kurt.

"The song was amazing. Did you write it?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I wrote it for you." Kurt must have had the widest grin on his face. Blaine rested the guitar leaning against the couch and got on one knee in front of Kurt.

"Baby, I know we have only been going out for a little over a week now. To me it feels like we have been for much longer. I feel this way because I think I fell in love with you the very first time I saw your angelic face."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Did Blaine just say he was in love with him?

"You amaze me Kurt. You are strong, warm-hearted, funny, sweet, caring, talented, smart. Every time you do something I think I fall in love with you all over again. I'm not just in love with you. I love you. You don't have to say you love me back. I just want you to know that I love you, so much. I would do anything for you. You have done so much for me. Things you don't know. You do them by just being here with me. Darling, if I could have one wish it would be to wake up everyday to hear your soft breathing, seeing you in a deep sleep, feeling the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin,

And the feel of your heart beating with mine...

Knowing that I could never find that feeling

With anyone other than you.

I love you, Kurt."

Kurt froze, he was amazed. Blaine confessed his love for him in the most beautiful way. He wanted to say he loved him back. He wanted to tell him he felt the same way. He wanted to kiss those soft, warm lips. All he wanted was Blaine.

"Kurt, please say something." Blaine said. "I said too much. I'm sorry." Blaine got up off his knee. He looked devastated and it looked as though he was leaving.

Kurt suddenly grabbed Blaine's hand. "Blaine… I …I love you too. I love you so..so much. To hear you say those words amazed me. I never thought you'd feel the same way. I want all those things you said Blaine. But most of all. I want you." Kurt told him.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer towards him and passionately pressed his lips towards his boyfriends. Blaine's tongue forcefully entered and was all over Kurt's mouth. His hands were tangled through Kurt's hair as Kurt's was on Blaine's hips. Blaine broke the kiss, but went straight to attack Kurt's neck. Sucking and biting. Kurt pushed his head back. He had never felt something this good. All Blaine could tell how amazing Kurt smelt. How did he always smell of roses? Blaine trailed back up Kurt's neck to his jaw and pressed his lips back on to Kurt's. Kurt was the one who deepened the kiss. He allowed Blaine's tongue to enter his mouth.

Kurt untucked Blaine's uniform shirt and slipped his hands underneath exploring his chest. Soon enough both their blazers were thrown on the floor and both of their hands were under each other's shirts exploring.

Kurt felt like he was dreaming. He had never imagined a make out session to be this hot. He didn't know how long it lasted nor did he care. He just wanted Blaine.

After a while Blaine broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "Wow." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah…wow," replied Blaine. "I told you, you never cease to amaze me." Kurt laughed as he picked up their blazers on the floor. "These will definitely need to get ironed this afternoon."

"I wouldn't count on it. I think I may have to kidnap you for myself this afternoon. All day without kissing Kurt again. How will I live?" Blaine said.

"I may take you up on that offer. I can't believe it. I fell in love with a dork." Kurt said. "But I thought you like dorky." Blaine reminded him.

Kurt smiled and walked up to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek. "I love dorky."


	8. Kurt's Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters**

**Sorry it has taken a while for a new chapter. I have had a lot of school assignments. But here you go.**

**Thank you all for the awesome response.**

**Love you.**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 8- Kurt's Turn

The next few weeks had been amazing for both Kurt and Blaine. They were inseparable, and when they had different classes they would be texting each other.

One day in Warblers rehearsal, Kurt was sitting next to Blaine. The two boys were whispering and giggling to each other while Thad was explaining the arrangement of a new song they are working on.

"Let's go from the top, unless Kurt and Blaine want to tell us what's so funny..." Thad said, which immediately caught the two laughing boy's attention.

"Uhhhh…" was all Kurt could say. Blaine just laughed at him in response. "Shut up." Kurt told him.

"Ok guys, from the top and pay attention." Thad said putting most attention on Kurt and Blaine.

The rest of the Warbler rehearsal continued in the same manner. Kurt didn't know how Blaine could joke around with him and perform the number perfectly with his angelic voice at the same time.

"Hey baby, you wanna come up to my dorm for a bit and hang out?" Blaine asked Kurt as soon as rehearsal was over. Both boys knew by hang out Blaine meant 'make out' and Kurt wasn't going to oblige. "Sure, Blaine. I'd love to." Kurt replied while taking Blaine's arm and headed with the boy upstairs.

Once the door to the dorm was closed, Kurt was suddenly being attacked with Blaine's lips all over his neck. "Blaine…wait." Blaine's lips left Kurt that instant. It was good for Kurt to know the man he loved respected him. "Sorry darling, don't you want…"

"No, of course I want to…I really do. It's just…uh…I wanted to talk to you for a minute." Kurt replied as Blaine looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it baby?" Blaine asked with concern.

"It's just, I wanted to say thank you. For everything." Kurt started. "You are amazing Blaine, you mean so much to me, but also what I love is the way I feel around you. You make me feel special, you make me feel beautiful, and you make me comfortable with who I am."

"But darling, you are all of these things…"Blaine interrupted.

"Please Blaine, let me finish…" Blaine nodded in response. "You do so much for me and I feel like I do nothing for you." Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but closed it after Kurt waved his hand at his face. "You always take me out on dates, you always buy me gifts, you always serenade me with songs. Now I want to do something for you."

Kurt held both of Blaine's hands and stared into his sparkling eyes. "Blaine Anderson, will you go out on a date with me on Saturday night?" Kurt asked.

…. Was all rushing through Kurt's mind.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you. Remember?"

Kurt just smiled and pressed his lips against Blaine's feeling complete.

It wasn't a surprise to both boys when Kurt ended up staying the night.

It was pure agony for Kurt to wait until Saturday. He had everything planned out. Where they would go. What he would wear. How he would be there for Blaine. H wanted to do something special. I mean, Blaine has written him songs and taken him places meaningful to him. It was Kurt's turn.

Kurt apologised to Blaine and told him his parents wanted him home Friday night. He actually wanted to go home because he'd force his family out of the house. He was going to cook for Blaine.

He spent hours choosing the right dish and making sure everything was perfect. He almost forgot to have a shower. _Come on, Kurt. Its just Blaine. Blaine who loves you. Don't get nervous. He loves you._

At precisely six that evening Blaine Anderson, was on his boyfriend's doorstep. He offered to come. He didn't want Kurt to drive all the way to Dalton and back. It would take hours. As soon as he knocked Kurt ran for the door.

"Hey Blaine, how was your drive? Was it long? Did it bore you? Oh gosh, I'm rambling." Kurt rushed out.

"Darling, everything was great. You look gorgeous by the way." Blaine replied while kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Kurt pulled his boyfriend inside, and then pushed him against the closed door into a vigorous kiss.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt told his boyfriend, while staring into his eyes.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine replied.

The night was amazing for both boys. They sat next to each other while Blaine tried all of the food Kurt cooked. "Wow Kurt, I never knew you were this good at cooking!" Blaine exclaimed.

"There are many things I'm good at that you don't know about." Kurt flirted.

"Like what?" Blaine asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Kurt toyed with Blaine. Both boys just smiled at each other and laughed. "You are amazing, Kurt. I'm so lucky." Blaine told him. "I thought I was the lucky one." Kurt replied. Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt moaned and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips onto Kurt's forehead. "Thank you for dinner, Baby." He told him. "It's been so perfect. Everything I imagined and more." Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into another kiss.

"That's so good to hear. Like I've said before, you always do special things for me. I wanted to do something for you, for a change." Kurt told Blaine, truthfully.

"I still think you are too amazing for me." Blaine whispered. Kurt blushed. How did Blaine know exactly what to say? Blaine chuckled. "I love when I make you blush."

Kurt pulled his boyfriend into another kiss. It was a sweet simple kiss. Not too long and not short either. It was perfect. Kurt never wanted this moment to end. Just him and Blaine. Happy. In love.

"Disney movie and cuddle time?" Kurt asked him, breaking the tension. Blaine could do nothing but oblige.

They decided to watch the little mermaid. In fact they were hardly watching the movie at all. They spent most of the time with their lips glued to the others.

It was nearly midnight and they were still cuddled up into each other's arms. "Darling, I have to drive back to Dalton. I have to go." Blaine told his boyfriend. Kurt looked devastated. "Can't you just stay here, baby?" He asked with sadness in his voice. "Babe, we pushed our luck last time. I want your parents to really like me and eventually trust me." Blaine confessed.

Kurt felt his heart melt. "Does that mean, you see a future with us?" He asked Blaine seriously. "Of course I do. Kurt, when I told you how I felt I meant it. Not like silly teenage love, I mean true love. As in I would do anything for you. As in I want us to be together for as long as you'll have me. I love you Kurt Hummel. I want to be with you. I am so fucking in love with you." Blaine confessed.

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. He didn't trust his voice to say anything. He just pressed his lips against his boyfriends, for the last time that night.

Once Blaine left, Kurt went straight to do his moisturizing routine and went to bed. He checked his phone once more before he slept.

_I miss you already, Darling. Sleep well. I love you. Xx – B_

He slept peacefully that night dreaming of a certain dark and curly haired boy.

* * *

Sunday seemed to drag too long for Kurt's liking. Even if he was texting Blaine all day he really wanted to see him again. "You really love him don't you?" Carole asked him. "Yes, I do." Kurt said blushing.

"Hey, it's ok. I can see the way you two look at each other. It's not a fling like most teenage relationships. It's more emotional and deep." She told him.

"Thanks Carole, you are the best step-mum ever!"

Monday finally came around and Kurt arrived at Dalton early to meet Blaine. He got all his stuff out of his car ready to run up to Blaine's dorm. He was almost at the front of the main building, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

He couldn't believe it. He thought he was safe, he didn't expect this to happen, he was so happy then he had to come. He expected his face to be pale and his heart was racing too fast.

Why did this happen?

He looked at the monster straight in his eyes.

It was scary, not like any of their other meetings.

"Karofsky…."


	9. Confrontation

So here is chapter 9. Thank you to everyone for reviewing. I would also like to thank my friend Sophie for being really supportive. Please continue reviewing and here is chapter 9

:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Confrontation

"Karofsky…"

"Hey Homo." The familiar face replied with a snarl.

"Wha…what are you doing…here?" Kurt stuttered, as he started to pace backwards to keep away from Karofsky. "I came to visit your homo boyfriend. Just making sure he knows what I think about your relationship and how I own you." Kurt stared at him in shock.

"You don't own me." Kurt warned him.

"I believe I do. I was your first kiss." Karofsky replied.

"Not emotionally. It was with Blaine. I love him. I detest you. You are horrible, cruel and you are a coward. You can't let anyone know who you are because you are scared." Kurt fought back.

Karofsky clenched his jaw and scrunched his hands in a fist. "Kurt…." This was the first time he called Kurt by his name. Before that it was Lady, homo, fag… names Kurt would never forget. "Kurt, you don't understand. My parents aren't as accepting as your dad." He told him.

" So that gives you the right to bully me and ruin my life?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know."

"Well what a genius answer. You are just a closet case." Kurt couldn't help it. The words flew out of his mouth.

As soon as he knew it Kurt was pressed against the wall with two enormous arms around his throat. "You don't fucking understand me! You never will, but you are mine and I just made sure your boy toy knew it." Karofsky said sternly.

Kurt attempted to scream but all he could release was tears. He felt useless. Blaine was in trouble. He didn't know what Karofsky had done to him. He needed to see Blaine.

"Now listen to me you little shit, you are going to come with me. You aren't going to tell anyone about this because I will kill you." He warned Kurt. Kurt couldn't take this he needed to see the boy he loved it was all he cared about.

He plucked up the courage to start kicking Karofsky; he knew it wasn't much because he was weak. The bigger boy laughed. "You think you are going to save your little boyfriend. You. You are a fairy, Hummel. That's all that you are going to be."

Kurt was furious. He swung his leg up and hit Karofsky's groin. Kurt was released immediately and was running inside to find his love. Kurt was in physical and emotional pain, but he didn't care he just needed to find Blaine.

Dalton was quite empty. Most people hadn't arrived back from their homes yet. So, when Kurt got to the dormitory, no one had realised that Blaine's door was wide open with his boy bloody, lying on the floor.

* * *

**1 hour earlier….**

Blaine was in his dorm room, like he would any Monday morning getting ready for the school day. But today he was waiting for Kurt he missed the boy so much it could be considered too much. He was up quite early but he didn't mind, he just hoped Kurt would be back soon.

He heard a knock on his door. He jumped up excitedly. Kurt. He thought. He ran and opened the door only to be horrified to who stood there.

The bully, who hurt his boyfriend. The boy who took Kurt's first kiss which should have been his. The one who shoved, tossed and abused the boy he loved.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked angrily. "How did you know I was here?"

"Hey homo, they give out information easily at the front desk. I just say I'm a friend and they tell me your room. I hear you are taking something, which I own. Stay the fuck away from Kurt you Fag." Karofsky said entering Blaine's room and shoving him against the wall.

"Kurt isn't yours. You don't care about him. All you did was hurt him. Kurt doesn't deserve what you did to him. You are vile and cruel and I don't want to see your face as long as I live." Blaine said standing up to the bully.

"You faggot think you tell me what to do and how to live my life? You don't understand what I feel for Kurt. I've known him longer than you have. Just stay the fuck away from him or I will KILL YOU!" Karofsky made clear to Kurt.

"No, I don't think I can tell you how to live your life. Only that you are making horrible choices. I love Kurt. And to know that you have hurt him in so many ways proves I care for him so much more than you will ever do. No I will not stay away from the one I love. He means more to me than myself. " Blaine told him.

That was the last straw for Karofsky. He punched Blaine in the middle of his stomach, which caused the smaller boy to fall down to the ground. "Keep" **punch** "Away" **punch** "from what" **punch** "is mine!"

Blaine was on the ground. He tasted blood in his mouth but he wasn't going to give in. "No…I….I…lo.. Love….him." He stuttered out.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Karofsky told him before he lifted him back on his feet and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen to me for the last time you Lady. Keep away from Kurt or I will do more damage to your tiny body then I have already done." He warned Blaine before he kicked Blaine once more and watched the smaller boy slide to the ground.

"You understand homo?" Karofsky asked him. Blaine was physically in too much pain to cry he couldn't answer. All he could do was lie there. He felt useless. He couldn't defend Kurt. He was too weak.

Karofsky realised that the boy couldn't reply and just left.

* * *

**The present…**

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out. "Oh my god! What has he done to you!"

Kurt kneeled beside the boy already on the verge of tears and holds the older boy in his arms.

"K…Kur…Kurt?" Blaine asked in the softest tone.

"I'm here baby. I'm so sorry for what he did." Kurt said as he pulled out the phone in his pocket to call 911.

"Hi….my…boyfriend….he's been beat up…he's all on the ground with blood everywhere." Kurt stammered out in between his tears.

"Ok, we will send someone immediately. Stay where you are. Try to keep him awake."

Kurt hung up.

"The ambulance is coming, baby. Stay with me please!" Kurt cried.

He heard murmuring of people in the background who have obviously just arrived and are witnessing Kurt's pain.

"Kurtie, you are beautiful." Blaine said, while he was falling out of this world.

"Blaine, please stay with me. I… i..love you." Kurt told the boy. "I love you so much!"

"Kurtie, I …love you too, but I'm so tired. Blainey wants to sleep." He told his boyfriend as he was slipping away to sleep.

"No! Blaine. Please stay awake. Please. For me?" He asked him while crying fiercely.

"I can't.. too tired. I love you, Kurtie…"

Blaine was asleep. Kurt rested his head onto Blaine's sobbing.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He jumped up. He was glad to see a teacher.

"Mr. Hummel, the ambulance is here. Can you tell me what happened?" Kurt's English teacher Mr. Grey asked.

"Sir….a bully…from my old school….came and threatened me….i came upstairs and he already hurt….Blaine." Kurt told him. He couldn't stop crying.

* * *

The day had been so horrible for Kurt he didn't want to remember anything like this. They let him go in the ambulance with Blaine, but he had to stay in the waiting room.

It felt like months he was waiting for a doctor to come out to tell him that Blaine was ok. But no one showed.

A few hours of waiting, Kurt heard a voice. "Yes, I'm Hayley Anderson. I'm Blaine's older sister. Is he ok?"

Kurt looked up. At the desk was a beautiful creamy skinned girl, with long brown curly brown hair and green- hazel eyes.

Kurt stood up and walked to the girl, whom he had heard about many times from Blaine. "Hayley..?" He asked in a soft voice, unaware if the girl could her him.

She spun around wearing the most concerned look. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I don't know if Blaine's mentioned…" Kurt was cut off by a tight hug from the girl.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting the famous Kurt. " Hayley told him with a forced smile. "I am sorry it's under these circumstances," Kurt apologised.

"Well Mr. Hummel. It's not like they are telling us much, would you like to fill me in on what happened to my brother?" Hayley asked.

They both sat in the waiting room and Kurt explained the story of Karofsky and how the incident happened. "That bastard!" Hayley remarked. "Blaine's already had his fair share of bullying, why can't anyone just let you two be happy?"

"Wait…so, Blaine's mentioned me?" Kurt asked Hayley. She looked astounded.

"Mentioned you? You are all he ever talks about!" She exclaimed. Kurt smiled and then he realised where he was and the smile faded instantly.

Hayley seemed to notice because put an arm around him. "Hey, listen to me. Blaine is strong. He will make it through ok? Trust me when I say he will do it for you. The boy loves you."

"Thanks Hayley." He told her.

"KURT!" The boy turned around to see his father, stepmother and Finn. He ran to his dad. "Dad!" He said crying into his shoulder.

"The school called me and told me what happened. We came here straight away."

" Darling, are you ok?" Carole asked.

"It's all my fault. Blaine is hurt because of me. Karofsky was my bully not his. I never wanted to hurt him. I love him." He said while sobbing.

" Kurt," His father said. "This is not your fault. You are an amazing person and that boy has problems if he is willing to do this to you. Ok? I'm sure Blaine would be upset if you think that." His dad assured him.

"Thanks dad. Guys I want you to meet someone. This is Hayley Anderson, Blaine's sister." Kurt told them as they walked back to where Kurt and Hayley had been sitting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She told them.

The 5 people sat in the waiting room for a few more hours. " So Hayley dear," Carole said. "Where are your parents?"

Hayley showed a worried look. "Our parents travel a lot on business. We don't get to see them as much as I'd like to. I called them about this and they are trying to make it back." She told them.

When she finished a doctor came up to them. Kurt stood up suddenly. "Do you have any news?" He asked

"Yes. Blaine has suffered from 2 broken ribs and a broken leg. He has lost a severe amount of blood, which caused him to drift into sleep. We are hoping he will wake up in the next few days." The doctor told them.

"Can we go see him now please?" Kurt asked on verge of tears once again.

"You may."

Both Kurt and Hayley rushed to the room Blaine was in that instant.

Kurt's heart dropped when he entered that room. The boy he loved was in bandages and bruises had appeared. He couldn't help but cry.

"Shh." Hayley comforted, "He's going to be ok. This isn't anyone. It's Blaine." Those words on they're own assured Kurt everything was going to be all right.

* * *

The next few days were the same. Kurt refused to go back to school until Blaine awoke. His parents thought it would be best also so he could recover, emotionally from his attack.

By Thursday is was news that Karofsky had been arrested and that meant he couldn't hurt Kurt or Blaine anymore which gave him luck.

On Friday, Kurt was alone with Blaine in the hospital. Hayley went home to catch up on some sleep due to her not sleeping in days. She was even forced by Kurt to leave to reassure he would never leave Blaine. Kurt's parents had to continue work and Finn resumed school, which left Kurt a lot of text messages from the Glee club.

Kurt just sat there staring at the boy he loved. He couldn't help it; even if he was hurt and pain was obvious the boy was still beautiful.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said in tears. "Please wake up. I need you. I need you so much. I never knew love would feel this way. I never knew that someone would mean this much to you as you mean to me." He sniffled out.

"I love you. You can't leave me you have you wake up. We still have so many things to do together. I can't imagine my life with out you. Please, darling. I'm sorry if I don't show you as much affection as you show me. I am still relatively new to this relationship thing, but I do love you so much."

He rested his head against Blaine's stomach.

"I will never forget our first meeting. Me looking like a lost puppy on the staircase, you taking my hand and making me feel special. Then you sung teenage dream and it was like you directed the song to me."

Kurt laughed while he cried.

"I didn't understand what people meant by love at first sight until that day."

Kurt lifted his head up and pushed Blaine's curls away from his face.

"You have so much to live for. Even if I'm not in it. I can see you becoming a famous musician, having a family, being someone important."

He grabbed Blaine's motionless hand.

"Blaine I really don't know if you can hear this but please wake up! I can't live without you. You are my everything!" Kurt pleaded in tears. "Please wake up, I want us to go back to how we were before. I want to fuss about you using too much gel in your hair. I want to fuss about your outfits. I want to go back to cuddling every night and dreaming about you. I want to go back and sing duets with you and be mesmerized by that amazing voice of yours. Blaine, we can't do any of this unless you wake up. Please wake up."

Kurt finished and dropped his head to Blaine's stomach where he just cried.

He suddenly felt a hand touch his head. He jumped up and saw Blaine's eyes slowly open. "Blaine…?" Kurt said hopefully.

"Hey Baby," he replied softly. Kurt's face turned into the biggest grin and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You are awake! I can't believe it. I missed you so much." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, I don't know how I couldn't wake up with that beautiful speech you just made. " Kurt blushed fiercely. "Oh yeah and Kurt, I want to do all those things with you and more. I love you, so much."

Kurt finally pressed his lips against Blaine's. The kiss wasn't out of desperation, it was passion and love and it wasn't too long or too short. It was perfect.

Once they broke apart. " I should call the nurse. I'll be back in a second babe." Kurt told Blaine before he ran out of the room to get a nurse.

Kurt had to wait outside while doctors had to check Blaine. He called Hayley and his parents telling them the great news.

* * *

The next few days were the same. Kurt and Blaine spent it together, sitting in the hospital bed together. Talking, kissing, cuddling. Kurt was relieved.

Hayley would come join them every couple of hours making sure the boys were doing fine, also cause she missed her brother.

Blaine was finally told the news about Karofsky. "That's great news, Kurt. He can't hurt us anymore. Everything can go back the way it was. I promise."

"Blaine, it's not ok. He did this to you because of me. If we weren't together he wouldn't have touched you. I'm sorry you are hurt. I'm sorry I love you and if you don't want to be together anymore I understand." Kurt told him.

"Baby." Kurt's heart melted when Blaine said that one word. "It's not your fault. He just has some troubles coming out and he has a thing for you, so he decided to resort to violence. I don't care if he hurt me. I only care if he hurt you. I love you so much, Kurt. Please don't be sorry for anything especially for loving me because I could never be sorry for loving you. You are amazing Kurt. You mean everything to me. I will always want us to be together. Don't you see? Please never blame yourself. I will always love you, my darling"

As soon as Blaine finished Kurt's lips were on Blaine's. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared together. As soon as they broke apart two unfamiliar figures entered the doorway.

"Mum…Dad…" Blaine said. Kurt blushed. This was the first time meeting Blaine's parents. "Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?" His mother asked.

"I'm fine now mum. Hopefully, I can get out of here soon." He replied.

"We have just spoken to the doctor and that could be a possibility." His father said looking at Kurt rather than his son.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine said to Kurt. "Kurt these are my parents. Mum, Dad this is my boyfriend, Kurt."

Kurt got off the bed to shake their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. " Kurt said politely.

"The pleasure is all ours Kurt, honey." Blaine's mother said. "And please call us Victoria and Michael. It's the least we can do for you taking care of our son while we were gone."

"Thank you and it really wasn't much. I'm just glad he is ok now. " Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

The doctor then had come in. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. I'm Dr. Davis; I'm your son's doctor. With your permission we can release him but you have to make sure he takes his medication at the right times."

"Yes, that would be great." Michael Anderson said. " Can we have the release papers?"

"Sure." Doctor Davis replied as he left the room.

Kurt walked up to Blaine and held his hand.

"So, you ready to go home?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review :)


	10. Going Back

(A/N: I don't really know how i feel about this chapter. It's short but it wouldn't work if it wasn't)

* * *

Chapter 10 – Going Back

Kurt had to go back to school the next week. He made sure he texted Blaine every spare moment he had and visited him every day after school until he had to make it back to Dalton before curfew.

On that particular Wednesday, Kurt was sitting next to Jeff in U.S History while texting Blaine.

_This class is so boring. I miss your face. Xx – K_

_Naaaw Baby, I miss your face too. Are you coming by after school? Xx – B_

_Of course I am! ;) How are you feeling? Love you xx –K_

_Yay, can't wait. I actually really would rather go to school. Day time t.v is boring. Alright, but I would probably be better if you were here. Love you too. Xx – B_

Kurt laughed out loud causing a lot of stares from the class.

_Do you know when you can come back yet? Haha, you should do something more useful with your time. Blaine, you are so CHEESY! Xx – K_

_Yeah, Doctor came by and talked to my parents. I can go back on Monday, but I will be in these stupid crutches. I know I'm cheesy but you love me anyway. Xx – B_

_Yay! You get to spend more time with me. I know you're excited. Of course I love you, Boo. Xx- K_

_Haha, I don't want to interrupt your learning. Pay attention in class babe! See you tonight. I love you, my darling. Xx – B_

"What have I missed?" Kurt whispered to Jeff quite oblivious to everything that the teacher was talking about. "She was just talking about the assignment we just got back." Jeff replied, while Kurt looked at his essay mark quite impressed.

* * *

The day was over before Kurt knew it and he excitedly drove over to Blaine's house. He barley even knocked when a small, curly haired boy in crutches opened the door. Kurt literally collapsed in his arms. "I missed you." Kurt told the other boy. "Kurt, you saw me only yesterday." Blaine informed his boyfriend.

"Hence the missing you." Kurt replied. Blaine chuckled.

"I missed you too, baby." Blaine confessed while kissing his boyfriends forehead.

They spent the afternoon on Blaine's couch in each other's arms. Just talking.

"Blaine, I've been thinking…" Kurt started.

"Well , I'm glad that you are." Blaine interrupted.

"Shut up" Kurt laughed. "Now that Karofsky is gone. I wanna go back to McKinley."

Blaine looked shocked for a while then opened his mouth to begin to speak. "I should have guessed. I mean you miss your friends and I don't want to be the one stopping you from seeing them." Blaine encouraged.

"I do. Miss my friends I mean. But Blaine, I really don't want to be apart from you everyday. I don't think I can handle that." Kurt spoke.

"Are you asking me to come with you?" Blaine asked to confirm.

"I am…oh god. I must sound stupid. No. Forget everything I said about that I'm not going to let you loose your safety, your friends and your education all for me…"

Kurt was interrupted, by Blaine's lips on his. This was a sweet, but passionate kiss.

"Kurt, I thought you would of known by now. I would do **anything** for you." Blaine tells him. "But now, I think the most important thing is for me to recover. Once everything is back to the way it was, I promise I will talk to my parents."

Kurt's eyes swelled with tears. "You are perfect, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled. "Actually, I'm far from it. I have the luck of seeing perfect every time I look at you."

Kurt laughed in-midst his tears. "You are so adorkable you know that?"

"Only if I get to be your adorkable boy." Blaine replied.

The two boys shared a soft kiss, both knowing that they still had each other. Even after what happened to Blaine, Kurt knew he still wanted him.

* * *

The boys didn't talk about moving back to McKinley for a while.

Blaine started to go back to school. He eventually healed. Kurt was there everyday, helping him to recover.

One afternoon, Kurt found himself in Blaine's dorm watching The Little Mermaid.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I've been talking to dad...umm…about McKinley."

Blaine bit his lip and looked down.

"Listen Kurt, whatever you want to do is your decision. I don't want to be the cause of your choice." Blaine informed him.

Kurt nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you." Kurt told Blaine.

"I love you to, darling."

"…But, I'm going back to McKinley. I love it here and all but…"

"It's not the same." Blaine finished.

"Exactly and I miss my friends. I'm going to miss you though." Kurt explained.

"Don't be daft, I'm going to go with you. I told you I will be with you always."

Kurt flung is arms around his boyfriend.

"You really are a perfect boyfriend." Kurt told him.

"No I'm hardly perfect. I'm just a boy who is crazily in-love with you." Blaine confessed.

"Well I have to call my parents. They will be happy I guess because I will get an experience of the real world. Dalton is safe but…I need to learn to survive and I know that now."

"So are you really coming back with me?"

"I am."


	11. A New Beginning

_AN: Thank you to all the positive response I am getting. It means a lot. _

_Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy._

_Please Review._

_Love you all._

_xx_

* * *

Chapter 11- A New Beginning

The first day of Kurt and Blaine going back to McKinley had arrived. Blaine was nervous. Nervous was actually an understatement. He was terrified. He ran away once but all the memories were now coming back to him. The shoving, the death threats, the beatings…..

"Blaine…"He heard an angelic voice call. Blaine whipped his head around to see Kurt. The boy who he loved more than anything. "It's going to be ok." The angel assured him. Blaine silently nodded and went to sit in Kurt's car.

Kurt being the perfect gentleman picked his boyfriend up for his first day of going to a public school in years. "Blaine I can see you are scared and that's perfectly normal." Kurt said, as he started driving towards his school. "But this time will be different. We have each other." Both boys smiled at each other.

"Watch the road, darling" Blaine informed his boyfriend.

"Oh god, your eyes just…do something to me." Kurt replied attempting to drive carefully. Blaine chuckled, "I could say the same about yours."

They finally arrived at McKinley's car park. "Blaine, baby." Kurt started," Let's go, it will be fine." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it, while giving him a reassuring look.

They walked in the building letting go of each other's hands. They didn't want to get off to a bad start.

Blaine took a deep breath while they begun walking down the hall. Kurt looked at his boyfriend, who looked absolutely petrified.

"Hey," Kurt whispered to him. "It's ok, we're ok." Blaine smiled back at him. They knew they were going to be fine.

They arrived at Principal Figgins' office, collected their schedules and went to their separate homerooms.

"I'll see during our break?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, love." Replied Kurt, as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

* * *

Class time went incredibly slow for Blaine. The work they were doing in class did not even compare to the extensive amount he did at Dalton. He was daydreaming about Kurt. His porcelain skin, perfect body, and the blush on his cheeks, his flamboyant style, and his sassy attitude…everything about the boy made Blaine smile.

He got out his phone and texted his boyfriend. The teacher didn't seem to care nor notice. He simply texted four words.

_I love you, beautiful. xx- B_

Kurt seemed to be bored in class to because he got an immediate response.

_Bored already, I see. ;) – K_

Blaine smiled.

_I may be, but it's still true. – B_

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat when he read the reply of Kurt's next message.

_I love you, too. Xx- K_

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch, Kurt met Blaine at his locker. "Hello, stupid face." Kurt greeted. "Oh, I see. I have a stupid face now. Much like yours." Blaine replied, as he smiled. "Well, we can be stupid faces together." Kurt replied. Blaine laughed, quite loud. "See, this is one of the many reasons I love you." Blaine told him. "I know." Kurt replied, with sass.

Lunch was a new experience for Blaine. He wasn't used to the loud cafeteria, with people running around at every corner, little cliques and clubs at different tables. But most of all he never knew how much fun lunch could be.

He sat in between Kurt and Brittany at their table, with the rest of the new directions. " How are you fitting in, Blaine?" Quinn asked from the other side of the table. "Fine actually, the work is easy and I already have you guys as friends, so great really." Blaine replied.

"When are you and Kurt going to make dolphin babies?" Brittany asked.

"Not for a while, Britt." Kurt replied awkwardly.

"But seriously, if anyone messes with you guys tell us." Sam told them.

"Thanks Sam." Blaine replied. "But, I don't think we'll need it. I believe it is time Kurt and I have the confidence with who we are and not to be walked upon for it." Kurt was proud of his boyfriend and he couldn't put it any better then he did.

Kurt leaned over and pressed his lips onto Blaine's for a short, sweet kiss.

"Umm..guys."Finn said.

"Oh quiet Finn, they are in love." Rachel told him. Kurt could see the pain in Rachel's eyes. Knowing she was in love with Finn, but couldn't have him.

"Haha, yes, we are Rachel." Blaine acknowledged.

"So Blaine, you ready to audition for Glee club this afternoon?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, I have a song or two up my sleeve I could use." He told the rest of the club.

Kurt smiled. "I can't wait. I bet you're going to be amazing, as you always are."

"No need for flattery, Kurt. I already love you too much." Blaine told him and kissed Kurt's temple.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were together for History, which was their last class of the day. They were hardly paying attention to the teacher because they had already learned all of this at Dalton.

Instead they were whispering and sending notes to each other.

"Psst Blaine, what song are you going to sing for your audition?" Kurt asked him, enthusiastically. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Blaine replied, as Kurt's smile dropped. "Awe, come on babe, you'll find out what it is in less than an hour." Blaine assured him.

"Well when you call me babe, it's almost impossible to be pretend angry at you." Kurt told him. All Blaine wanted to do was kiss him there and then, but he was in class and he knew it would be the wrong thing to do.

Instead, he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine told him.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt replied.

* * *

When the class was over Kurt and Blaine walked hand-in-hand to the choir room. They took their seats and joined in the conversation with the rest of the glee club.

"So coach Sylvester, tried to make me go into this human cannon. But I didn't want to die before one tree hill ended, so I quit the cheerios and now I get to wear normal clothes to school. I thought I lost my clothes, but they were in Narnia." Brittany said to Blaine.

Blaine stared at her in amazement. Kurt laughed at Blaine's expression.

"You get used to her." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

Soon enough Mr. Schuester came in the choir room. "Ok gang, it seems like we have a new student here. His name is Blaine Anderson."

"Hi sir." Blaine greeted.

"So Blaine, we already know you can sing. You were great alongside Kurt here at regional's so you don't really have to…" Mr. Schue was cut off.

"Sir, all of these guys had to audition, it would be unfair if I didn't." Blaine told his teacher.

"Well, be my guest." Mr. Schue told his new student.

Blaine got up and walked to centre the room. "Uh, can I use the piano?"

"Sure." Blaine's teacher replied.

Blaine sat down at the piano. The soft keys begun to play and Kurt recognised the song quite quickly.

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**

**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**

**I don't have much money but boy if I did**

**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**

**Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show**

**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**

**My gift is my song and this one's for you**

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**

**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind**

**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss**

**Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross**

**But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song**

**It's for people like you that keep it turned on**

**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**

**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**

**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**

**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind**

**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**I hope you don't mind**

**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world.**

When he finished, Kurt was in tears. "Well, I can safely say Blaine. Welcome to the New Directions." Mr. Schue told him.

"Thank you, sir." He told his teacher.

Blaine went back and sat down next to Kurt. "Are you ok, daring?" Blaine asked.

"I'm great. That was just so beautiful. You are beautiful." Kurt confessed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Blaine told him. Even though people surrounded them. The two boys shared a long, sweet but passionate kiss and no one seemed to mind.

"You are everything to me, Blaine."

* * *

AN: Fluff. How cute, but will it continue?

Please review.

xx


	12. Complications

**AN: Thank you, for all the positive response for the story. You guys are all so sweet. If you would like anything to happen please review and tell me. I am open to any ideas. I hope you enjoy Chapter 12. Bye, Love you all.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Complications

One afternoon after school, Finn was at football practice, Carole and Burt were both at work which found Kurt and Blaine on Kurt's bed. Blaine's lips were attacking Kurt's neck. Kurt was moaning quite loudly.

Blaine lifted his head up and grinned. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled with his boyfriend. "I didn't say stop." Kurt told Blaine sarcastically.

"Oh, I apologise my love. I never knew I was at your service." Blaine played along. He kissed both of Kurt's cheeks then his forehead. He pecked Kurt's lips then pulled away. Blaine cupped his boyfriends face and ran his tongue against Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt tried to close the space between them, but Blaine pulled back. "Come on baby, stop teasing me." Kurt whined.

Blaine chuckled, while Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Blaine deepened the kiss, while both their tongues were battling for dominance.

Kurt didn't know how long it was until both boys were shirtless. Their mouths hardly left each other's and hands were everywhere. Kurt wanted more.

He reached his hands down and undid the buttons on Blaine's jeans.

Soon the boys were only in their boxers. " Kurt darling, I think it's time we stop." Blaine informed him. Kurt looked hurt. " I'm sorry, I thought you'd like it." Kurt said on the verge of tears.

"No, Kurt. I really am enjoying it, it would be hard for you to miss that."

Kurt looked down at Blaine's boxers and saw that he obviously was enjoying their make out session. Kurt laughed. " It's not that funny Mr. Hummel." Blaine pointed at Kurt's boxers, which was just as obvious.

They both looked at each other and cracked up. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arms and lifted them above his head as he lay on top if Kurt. "I love you Kurt, but we have to stop because your parents are coming home soon."

Kurt nodded. "Well, as that may be the case, I'm going to have a cold shower." Kurt said, then pecked Blaine's lips and walked to the bathroom. He left their leaving Blaine to take care of himself.

Half an hour later both boys were sitting on the couch just when Finn joined them. Comparing to them he smelled awful. Full of sweat…

"Ugh Finn, can you please have a shower?" Kurt complained.

"No, I mean, I haven't even eaten yet." Finn replied. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Do you see what I have to live with?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine just smiled and laughed at his boyfriend. "Well baby, I have to go. I told my parents I'd be home for dinner." Blaine informed Kurt.

"Oh ok." Kurt pouted.

"Aww Kurt. Don't pout, you know what you and your pout does to me." Blaine argued, however Kurt just continued.

"Ugh, yuck. Older brother in the room." Finn interjected.

Kurt changed his facial expression to look shocked. " Nuh – uh! I'm the older one!" Kurt fought. The two step brothers continued arguing, while Blaine pecked his boyfriends check before he left.

Blaine was happy when he arrived home. He checked his phone, one new message from Kurt.

_I love you my dearest. Sorry about me fighting with Finn. I already miss you. Xx – K_

Blaine smiled and went upstairs to talk to his parents.

* * *

The next day Kurt was at locker, waiting for Blaine to show up. It wasn't until 5 minutes until the bell rang that he came. "Oh my god, Blaine! Why were you late? I've been waiting all morning." Kurt rambled.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I saw Mike outside and we just got into deep conversation." Blaine apologised.

"You didn't text me or anything, I was standing here worried." Kurt said angrily.

"I know. I feel horrible. I mean we always meet up here at a certain time. I am so sorry." Blaine repeated.

"Ok, walk me to class?" Kurt asked with a smile reappearing on his face.

"As always, my love." Kurt always got shivers when Blaine said things like that to him. Blaine was just so…so…dapper.

Class time went slow. He was mainly talking to Mercedes about the latest vogue issue and the term of boyfriend came up. "So, how's lover boy?" Mercedes asked.

"He's good." I replied.

"Just good? Wearing a scarf in this weather is totally answering my question for me." Mercedes answered.

Kurt went dark red. He felt Mercedes pull on his scarf and revealed his neck. He heard her laugh, as his eyes were squeezed shut. "Oh my gosh, that boy has completely attacked your neck!" She squealed.

"Shhhh! The whole class doesn't need to know." He whispered as he grabbed his scarf to cover up the purple and red bruises on his neck.

When lunch finally arrived, Kurt sat next to Blaine and informed him what Mercedes saw. "Oh my god Kurt, I am so sorry! You didn't want me to stop! I…" Blaine started but was soon interrupted by Kurt. "Stop apologizing for unnecessary reasons, Blaine. I told you not to stop therefore you didn't. I enjoyed it so much. I just have to hide my neck for a while and you can attack another _hidden _place on my body." Kurt finished. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek, as Mercedes, Brittany and Tina joined them.

Soon lunch was over, and they were off to history together. The class was quite boring, but the boys had each other for entertainment.

When the class was over, the boys walked out hand in hand. "So, today's Friday." Kurt stated.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Blaine replied.

"Blaine, are you going to come over?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry, Mike asked if the Glee guys all wanted to hang out for a video game marathon. He would have invited you, but everyone knows you hate them." Blaine told him.

Kurt was confused. He knew his boyfriend wanted to socialise with other boys to make more friends here, but Friday nights were their thing. They always hung out every Friday since they met.

"But…we hang out every Friday." Kurt said.

"I know darling, but I was asked and I need to make more friends here. I'm sorry I'll take you out on Saturday." Blaine told him.

"It just won't be the same." Kurt argued.

"I'm sorry, babe." Blaine answered. "I just feel I need to make more friends."

"What? I'm not good enough for you? You would rather want to spend time with someone else?" Kurt practically yelled. They were in the middle of the hallway and everyone was leaving the school.

"No darling not at all. I need to make more friends to gain up my confidence. To have people to talk to in classes where you are not there." Blaine responded trying to be considerate.

" Why does it have to be Friday though? We are ALWAYS together on Friday's it's our thing! Couldn't you say you couldn't go and ask him to hang out on Saturday?" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, they have football on Saturday, you know that." Blaine told him.

It hit Kurt they were having their first actual big fight. He had a horrified expression on his face and ran into the bathroom.

"Kurt…" He heard Blaine call after him.

Kurt slammed a cubicle shut and locked it and sat in the ground in tears.

He heard the door open.

Blaine heard sobbing behind the only shut cubicle.

"Kurt, baby?" Blaine said as he leaned on the door. "I'm so sorry if I offended you. I enjoy our times together Kurt, I really do, and not just for the sexual experiences. You make me feel loved, wanted, special. You make me seem like I am important in this world. I love you so much. If it really bothers you so much I won't go tonight. I just need to know you still love me back. I will never forgive myself if I did something to hurt you. I love you, Kurt and I will never stop loving you."

Blaine heard the sobbing stop and suddenly, the door swung open.

"Do you mean that?" Kurt said with red rimmed eyes, which made Blaine's heart sink. "Every word, my love." Blaine replied.

Kurt flung himself onto Blaine and kissed him. "I am so sorry I have been arguing with you like a stupid, spoiled bitch today." Kurt started. "I don't know what came over me. It terrified me out there to think we were fighting."

"It scared the hell out of me, Kurt. I could never be apart from you like that." Blaine replied.

They stared at each other in silence.

Blaine suddenly took his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Texting Mike. Telling him I can't make it tonight."

"No you can't! Not after what I did! You deserve some time away from me. To have fun…"

Blaine quickly interrupted. "No, I was wrong to think of going out on a Friday. It is my fault. Two, I don't like spending time away with you. And three, You are my fun." He kissed Kurt's forehead.

Kurt quickly attached his lips to Blaine's. "I love you too Blaine. So much!" He told him. "Not as much as I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine replied.

"Come on, take me home. I drove with Finn and he must be gone now. By the way you promised you'd give me another hickey in a more hidden place." Kurt said as he lowered his voice.

Blaine laughed.

"Well I must keep my promise. Don't worry Kurt. I won't miss out on anything tonight. Anyway, Brittany just texted me. She invited us to a party at her house after the football game is over."

"That sounds like fun and a chance to see the Glee club go nuts. Well shall we go then, Blaine" Kurt said as he held his arm out.

"Yes, of course Kurt."

The two boys walked hand in hand out of the school, happy as can be.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was the chapter. What did you think? Please review and let me know. Thank you.**


	13. Memories

**AN: Here is Chapter 13. I know I have updated recently, but I still want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot. Keep reviewing. :D**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Memories

That Friday afternoon, the two boys literally sat down on Kurt's bed with each other just talking. They spoke about relationships, fighting, arguments and resolving. They both understood that the fight they had was incredibly stupid.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologised for the a thousandth time that afternoon.

"Kurt, how many times do I need to put in that little mind of yours that you are forgiven." Blaine sighed.

"I don't know…Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine responded.

"I need to ask you something, it's really important. I need you to answer this honestly." Kurt confessed. Blaine looked at his boyfriend with a serious expression.

"What is it, Kurt? I will always reply honestly." Blaine told him.

"I need to know, why you didn't get angry when I was being a bitch to you. I know, honestly that it was stupid and I was only pushing you to see if you would leave me or not. Why did you forgive me?" Kurt asked.

Kurt closed his eyes, so he didn't see the sad look on his boyfriend's face.

"Kurt. If you didn't know already, I am madly in love with you. We have been through so much together that I couldn't get angry with you for a small argument like that. I had to fight for you. I can't imagine being apart from you." Blaine honestly replied.

Kurt leaned towards his boyfriend and pressed his lips onto his. The kiss was sweet and loving, all that was needed.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kurt asked.

"Everything. You are my teenage dream." Blaine told him. Kurt giggled, then once again kissed Blaine ever so sweetly.

"We should join your parents upstairs. Your dad wouldn't like the idea of the both of us in your room, until I leave." Blaine considered.

"But Blaaaaaiiiiinnnneee!" Kurt whined. Blaine laughed outright at his boyfriend.

"I have a better idea actually, go put a jacket on. I want to take you for a drive." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at Blaine suspiciously. "Take me on a drive? To where?"

"It's a surprise, my darling." Blaine answered with a grin.

"Fine, if you take me to the middle of no where, I swear to god I will murder you Blaine Anderson." Kurt told him.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "Let's go."

Kurt grabbed the jacket he wore to school that day, already knowing it would go with his outfit and went upstairs with Blaine.

It wasn't late, it was about 5.00pm. Blaine was hoping they wouldn't mind because he knows how much Friday dinners are important to Kurt's father.

"Mr. Hummel, I was wondering if I could take Kurt out this evening?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm, will you be back before 11.00?"

"Of course sir." Blaine responded.

"You will respect my son's intention?"

"DAD!" Kurt interrupted.

"Of course, sir." Blaine told him, ignoring his boyfriend's comments.

"Fine, however if you disrespect him you will be in trouble, no matter how much he likes you." Burt Hummel made clear.

"Yes, sir."

Kurt's face was deep crimson. "Aww, you are so cute when you blush."

Kurt went an even darker red that he didn't know was possible.

"Hey." Blaine said softly. "Don't get embarrassed 'cause of me. I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too."

Blaine and Kurt walked quickly and quietly to Blaine's car, knowing Burt was watching them. When they were on the road, Blaine let out a relieved sigh.

Kurt laughed at him.

"Still scared of my dad, then?" Kurt asked him.

"Kurt, your dad owns a shotgun. Of course I'm scared." Blaine confessed.

"Well, I won't let him hurt you." Kurt told him the truth.

The drive was fairly silent, except when a song they both loved came on the radio. The two boys were belting the lyrics out and harmonising together. It didn't take too long to finally reach the destination.

Kurt recognised it immediately.

The park where they had their first date.

Kurt looked at the place, as if their first date was yesterday. The perfectly cut green grass, the lake shimmering reflecting the light, the Disney looking gardens. Yes, he was happy Blaine brought them here.

"Surprise."

Kurt didn't even realise that Blaine had got out of the car and opened the passenger door for him, with his hand held out for him to grab it.

He placed his hand into Blaine's and got up not taking his eyes away from the magical view.

"I love it, Blaine." Kurt said as they start walking towards the lake.

Kurt turned to face Blaine. "I can't believe you brought me here. It means so much to me."

"It means so much to me as well and I also knew it would make you happy. I like seeing you happy. I love you, Kurt." Blaine told him.

"I love you too, Blaine." He finished before Blaine crushed his lips onto Kurt's. This kiss had been much more passionate and deep then previous kisses that afternoon.

Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's hair, which was quite difficult because of the gel. Once they broke apart they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Seriously Blaine, I think I'm going to go to your house and through away all traces of hair gel." Kurt told him seriously.

"No, Kurt not my hair gel." Blaine played along.

"It isn't good for your hair. Plus it's easier to tangle my hands in when it's loose." Kurt said, while grinning.

Blaine laughed and dragged his boyfriend to a bench and sat with him for hours. Just cuddling and talking.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"For what?" Kurt asked as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Making me feel special." He answered.

"Blaine, you don't need me for that. You are special." Kurt told him.

"You are amazing." Kurt said and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. "Come on. Let's go to breadstix for dinner." Blaine told him.

The two walked hand in hand to the car. Both were excited for the party happening the following night.


	14. Last Night

**AN: Sorry for the long time span since I have updated. I have had exams and a lot of assessments to do. Now that I have more time I will update more often. **

**This chapter is much shorter only because it is one of those filler chapters. The next chapter will be much longer.**

**Also, thank you so much for all the kind reviews! :) It makes me happier!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Last night

Blaine woke up unaware to where he was, until he finally realised he was in his boyfriend's bedroom. His head was aching and he felt like crap. He looked down to see a shirtless, beautiful boy snuggled with him. He was also shirtless, himself.

'Oh gosh, last night must have been crazy' Blaine thought. Luckily his pants were on so he hoped they didn't do anything while they were drunk. He flopped his head back on the pillow and made a low grown.

"Blaine?..." He heard a sleepy voice call.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Do you know how wasted you were last night? I had to drag you up here."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry baby."

"Don't be," Kurt added. "It was frickin' hilarious. Oh and you called me Kurtie…don't know how I feel about that."

"I love you, my Kurtie." Blaine joked.

"You are ridiculous." Kurt laughed.

"I know you love me too." Blaine said sarcastically.

"For some weird reason unknown to man, I do." Kurt said climbing on top of his boyfriend, kissing him passionately.

Eventually, Kurt and Blaine had breakfast and had showers and decided to have a calm and fun movie day snuggled on the sofa. Kurt's dad didn't seem to mind that Blaine stayed over, he saw him as part of the family and he knew he wouldn't pressure Kurt into doing. He knew they were in love.

"Kurt, what movie do you want to watch?" Blaine asked.

"You pick."

"No, you pick."

"No, you pick."

"No Kurtie you pick." Blaine mocked.

"I'll pick!" Called Finn walking into the room. "Seriously you guys are so annoying with you lovey dovey adorableness."

"Well what can I say Finn, I am so adorable." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Yes, you are babe." Blaine agreed before kissing his boyfriend.

"Nuh uh. PDA down to a mininum please." Finn stated.

"What's up with you grumpy pants?" Kurt asked as Finn put Pirates of the Carribean into the DVD player.

"Rachel was making out with Puck all night."

"Wait I thought you were with Quinn!" Kurt cried.

"I was but she was being all bossy. She is so obsessed with winning prom queen. I don't see the big deal. I still kinda like Rachel." Finn commented.

"Sorry, dude." Blaine said.

"Thanks man." Finn told him.

* * *

**Flashback~**

"Hey guys!" Brittany greeted as Kurt, Blaine and Finn arrived at her house.

"You guys are late." She stated.

"Sorry." Blaine told her. "After the footy game we had to go home because someone wanted to get changed" He looked lovingly at his boyfriend.

"I wanted to wear my new Jeans, but they would of got ruined at the game." Kurt argued.

Blaine looked down admiring how his boyfriend looked in those new skin-tight jeans. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and laughed.

"Ok, this is awkward." Finn said pushing through the two boys.

Brittany led them into her lounge room where Puck was making everyone do shots.

Some people were already tipsy. Kurt already made up his mind that he was only going to drink causually not get wasted.

He spent most of the night dancing with Blaine, who got tipsy quite quickly.

"Hey Kurtie, dance with me!" He said pulling his boyfriend with him.

Blaine dancing while he was drunk had to be the funniest thing Kurt had ever seen.

He heard yelling in the background. Both their heads turned towards Finn getting angry. Kurt couldn't see why because Blaine pressed his lips against his own.

"I love you, my Kurtie." Blaine said with a drunken smile.

"I love you too, Blaine."

**End of Flashback ~**

* * *

"Yeah, you guys wouldn't have noticed because you were acting all couple-y last night." Finn added.

"Hmm, I don't remember." Blaine whispered.

"Because you were so drunk!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's laughter. "You're gorgeous."

Kurt blushed and kissed his boyfriend, while Finn stared at them in amazement.

After watching a few movies Blaine had to leave. "Sorry Darling. Mum wants me home."

"Ok, I'll walk you to your car."

The two boys walked hand in hand to Blaine's car and shared a short sweet kiss before saying goodbye.

"I love you, Kurt."

"As do I Blaine."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it is short. Anyway, please review! :D**


	15. Cold as Ice

**AN: Here is chapter 15, I hope you guys you like it. Please Review :)**

**I love all you guys XD**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Cold as Ice

The next week were completely normal for Kurt and Blaine, well it was normal until Wednesday that is…

The boys were walking down the hall talking animatedly about their assignment for Glee that week, when Blaine felt it.

The painfully sharp, cold, burning and stinging pain reached his face.

Kurt saw Azimo and his football buddies, walking by laughing.

"Ahh….OW!" Blaine cried in pain.

"Oh my god! Baby, I'm so sorry about this!" Kurt pleaded.

"Not your fault." Blaine replied.

"You're looking a little red, homo!" The boys heard Azimo yell.

"Don't worry about them, Blaine. Come on, let's clean you up." Kurt said pulling his boyfriend to the bathrooms. Blaine followed Kurt, knowing Kurt would help him.

They washed the slushy off his face, even though traits of red were still seen.

"I never knew being slushied hurt like that." Blaine complained.

"I'm so sorry Blaine.." Kurt said tears starting to fall down his face. "I though with Karofsky gone we would be safe…"

"Shhh…" Blaine said rubbing Kurt's shoulder, he would do anything to hug him and kiss him silly, but he knew that Kurt would kill him if he got red slushy on his designer clothes. "It's not your fault, darling. And Kurt, it's only a frozen drink. It can't kill me. It hurts but it's just their way of bullying."

Kurt looked up at Blaine's reassuring face. "You are not going to leave are you?"

"Kurt what are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Now, that you got slushied, you aren't going to leave the school?"

"Kurt, I love you. Nothing can keep me away from you." Blaine leaned over and pressed his lips softly to Kurt's.

"I love you too, Blaine."

The two boys smiled at each other, and Blaine leaned in for another kiss.

"Now, sorry to change the mood but I have to do something about this." Blaine said pointing to his shirt covered in red ice and food dye.

Kurt let out a giggle, knowing the feeling of having a slushied shirt.

Blaine simply took the shirt off.

"Yuck, everything is so sticky and gross."

Kurt nodded but walked closer towards Blaine. Even after all the time they have been dating Kurt was still amazed by Blaine's body.

He let his fingers trace over those perfect abs, while Blaine's head tilted his head back. "Kurt…"

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend before pulling him into a passionate kiss, one hand cupped around his neck, while the other never left Blaine's body. Blaine moaned and deepened the kiss.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's body, while he felt Blaine tugging the hem of his shirt. Blaine pulled away. "Kurt, as much as I want to we can't do this here."

Kurt pouted. "Aww, Kurt don't look at me like that!" Blaine complained.

Kurt just continued to pout.

"Kurt we are at school, in the bathrooms, anyone can walk in." Blaine told him.

"Fine." Kurt agreed, looking disappointed.

"Hey." Blaine said, looking at his boyfriend's expression. He leaned towards his ear and whispered in a low voice; " I never said we can't continue after school."

Kurt smiled, as Blaine kissed him on the cheek. Blaine attempted to wash his shirt as best as he could, but there was no use trying to get the red dye out.

"Shame." Kurt said as Blaine put back on the now multi-coloured shirt.

"Why a shame?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"That shirt looked incredibly sexy on you." Kurt said with a smirk and turned to leave the bathroom. Blaine laughed and followed him.

* * *

"What man? That bastard slushied you?" Puck asked as soon as Glee club started.

"Yeah, it was no big deal. Kurt helped me through it." He said rubbing Kurt's hand.

They both heard a lot of 'Aww's' coming from the girls' direction.

"Dude, do you want me to bash him up?" Finn asked.

"No guys, I'm flattered you want to help me but it is really all fine." Blaine told him.

"Whatever man, but remember we got your back." Sam told him.

"Thanks guys!"

Kurt leaned over to Blaine. "I'm so proud of you. All the other guys would have resulted this in violence." He whispered.

"Well maybe I'm not like all the other guys. Maybe I'm special." Blaine whispered back.

"Yes, baby. You are special." Kurt replied as he brushed his lips onto Blaine's.

* * *

Once Glee club was over, Blaine and Kurt drove back to Kurt's house excitedly talking about regionals coming up in the following week.

"We are so gonna win!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine just stared at him affectionately. "What? Is there something wrong babe?" Kurt asked.

"You are the most adorable, cutest, sexiest and hottest thing I have ever seen."

Blaine replied.

" I beg to differ." Kurt argued. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Both boys laughed as they reached the Hummel-Hudson home.

As they entered the house Blaine just stood there looking around.

"Blaine, you've seen my house a zillion times. What are you looking at?" Kurt asked walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, I was just seeing if anyone was home." Blaine replied.

"Well, no, because Dad and Carole are working, while Finn went to Sam's to play videogames, he is still upset about the whole Puckleberry incident."

Blaine just laughed and followed Kurt into the kitchen who was holding a plate of brownies.

"Oh my god! Are those your brownies? They are the best." Blaine said grabbing one. Kurt laughed. "So why did you want to see if anyone was home?"

Blaine swallowed the remains of the brownie and crushed his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt slid his hands up to tangle them in his boyfriend's hair. Blaine broke the kiss.

"I'm pretty sure I promised you something, so now I'm being a good boy and fulfilling it." Blaine said before he attacked Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt moaned before he could respond. "Blaine…."

"Yes, baby?"

"I believe you promised you wouldn't be wearing a shirt." Kurt protested.

"Hmm, so I did...but first, let's go to your room." Blaine picked Kurt up walking towards the stairs, while Kurt was dying of laughter.

When they reached Kurt's room, Blaine put Kurt down on his bed then removed his shirt. He then climbed onto the bed and straddled Kurt's hips then leaned down for a kiss.

Kurt let his mind run wild and flipped Blaine over so he was on top of him. He kissed Blaine on the lips, before making his way to his jaw, then his neck. While his hands never left Blaine's chest.

Kurt started sucking and kissing a spot on Blaine's neck. Blaine was moaning quite loudly to Kurt's satisfaction. "Mmmm, Don't stop…Kurt….don't stop."

Blaine tugged on the hem of Kurt's shirt, Kurt responded by leaning back and pulling it off.

"You are so beautiful, Kurt." Blaine said as he ran his hands down Kurt's chest. "I love you so fucking much Kurt!"

"And I love you so fucking much Blaine!"

They continued feeling each other's chests and giving each other hickeys until Blaine felt Kurt pop open his top button on his jeans.

They soon removed both jeans, both of them as close to each other as possible, they remained in their underwear. "Kurt, we are going to go too far!" Blaine said as Kurt was grinding through underwear.

"No we're not. I want to see you."

That afternoon they did much more then just making out and Kurt couldn't be happier.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine kept staring at each other all throughout the next day. They were sitting in Glee club oblivious to their surroundings. Their hands were intertwined, Kurt was resting on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine was kissing Kurt's head.

They were unaware that the girls were talking about them.

"They are looking even more sickly cute then normal." Tina commented.

"Something totally went down with them." Mercedes stated.

"I bet you guys they did the nasty!" Lauren added with a wink. Santana laughed. "They probably did!" She agreed.

Eventually Mr. Schue walked in. He went up to the whiteboard and wrote **Regionals.**

The whole afternoon we were brainstorming ideas.

"Rachel and I should sing a duet!" Yelled Finn.

"I should have a solo, 'cause I can make it all kinds of crazy!" shouted Mercedes.

"I wanna sing with Britts!" cried Santana.

"I think we should write Original songs!" called Rachel.

"I just wanna win." Shrugged Mike and Sam agreed.

"Is it always like this?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Yes, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled. "I love you." He told Kurt.

"I love you too."

They were leaning in and were about to kiss…

"Hey Klaine!" Yelled Puck. "Time to help out, you guys can have sex in your own time."

The two boys went bright red. "We weren't..I mean we didn't…uh.." Kurt started.

"I know guys." Mr Schue saved. "However, let's not get side-tracked. I liked the original song idea Rachel!"

She smiled pleased with herself.

Blaine had to go home his Aunt from L.A was staying over to visit.

"You'll text and call me, right?" Kurt asked him.

"Of course, my love." They shared a small sweet kiss before parting.

* * *

At dinner, Kurt kept checking his phone…to nothing. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" Kurt's father asked him.

"It's nothing." Kurt replied in monotone.

"Yeah, sure." Burt replied sarcastically.

"Blaine said he's call and text me tonight, so far, nothing and I miss him." He revealed.

"You saw the dude like 3 hours ago." Finn said talking with his mouth full of food.

Kurt looked at him disgusted. "Finn eat with your mouth closed!" Carole reminded him.

"I'm sure he is just catching up with his aunt." Burt reassured him. "He'll call or text later. As if it were on cue, Kurt's phone vibrated and his frown turned into a wide grin. Burt laughed at his son.

_Hey baby, Sorry I know you must be freaking out that I didn't text sooner! My phone died and when I was waiting for it to charge I had to go out with my Aunt! I am so sorry, if I frightened you my darling! I'm just going to do some homework now. I will call you soon my bb. I love you so much! Your Blaine xx_

'I seriously have the dorkiest and most perfect boyfriend in the world!' Kurt thought.

_Hey babe, You know me too well…Can't wait to talk to you. You may think I am weird , but I kinda miss you. I love you much too, my Blainey-bear. Xx Your Kurt._

"Well, you seem a shitload happier." Finn said.

"Finn! Language!" Carole warned.

Kurt just giggled.

_Of course I know you well my Kurtie. I miss your voice, I promise I will call soon. I'm trying to do my work but I can only think of you. Talk to you soom, my love. Xx-B_

Kurt smiled finished his dinner and waited for Blaine to call.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are like crack to me :)**


	16. True Love

**AN: Here, we have reached the final chapter of my first ever fanfic. Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed. It means a lot to me. Thank You to my friend Sophie, helping me out through this.**

**Of course thank you to Glee for making this amazing show :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they are all RIB's :)**

* * *

Chapter 16 – True Love

The next week was spent dedicated to regionals. Kurt and Blaine rarely had anytime time on their own, which they sacrificed for their chance to win. Kurt and Blaine didn't have any solos as Rachel had a song she wrote and the following was a group number.

The day of the show arrived and Kurt was talking to Rachel while they were waiting for Mr. Schue to tell them to get on the bus. "I'm sure you'll do great Rachel. Despite all our differences, you always do."

"Thanks Kurt. That means a lot." She replied smiling at him.

It wasn't long until the show was over and they came home holding a first place trophy. "Blaine! We did it! We are going to nationals!" Kurt exclaimed jumping into his boyfriend's arms.

"We sure did, babe!" Blaine replied as he held onto his boyfriend. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."

Kurt pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other which seemed like forever.

"Uh.." The boys quickly broke apart. They saw Sam standing right next to them.

"We're kinda leaving now. Mr. Schue wanted me to get you guys…so yeah."

They followed Sam to the bus. As soon as they sat on the bus Kurt's had dropped to Blaine's shoulder. "Why so glum, sugarplum?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed at the remark. "Just tired, love."

"Well, turn your frown upside down!" Blaine said while grinning.

Kurt knew that grin well.

"Blaine…."

"Yes, my love?"

"What are you planning?" Kurt asked folding his arms to face Blaine.

"I'm not planning anything."

"Uh huh." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Seriously babe, we just won regionals. I want you to be happy."

Kurt smiled at the boy he loved.

"Thanks for caring babe."

Blaine grinned. " I love you. It's my job. "

Blaine, however, was planning something and to him it seemed so impossible for him to lie to his boyfriend.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, so naturally Blaine was coming over.

_Hey babe, I'm on my way to pick you up! Dress casual. It's a surprise :) You will look amazing in anything you wear…or don't wear ;) I love you. Xx – Blaine._

Kurt beamed at his phone and jumped up and danced around the room grinning. Wait. WHAT WAS HE GOING TO WEAR?

_Hey Blainey-bear, I'm so excited! Haha, very funny, Anderson. (Seriously, any hints on where we are going so I know what to choose to wear.) 3 Your Kurtie._

Kurt ran to the shower and took his time, then his moisturising routine.

He quickly ran to check his phone.

_Kurtie, honey, when I say it's a surprise…I actually mean IT'S A SURPRISE BABE! I love you my darling. Be there, soon. Xxxxxxxxxx – Your bb._

Kurt laughed. His boyfriend was ridiculous…ridiculously charming.

He settled on his new Armani jeans and a nice, but not too dressy blue shirt.

He heard the bell ring and rushed to get it before his father could.

Kurt opened the door to see Blaine.

His beautiful, gorgeous, charming, amazing….sexy boyfriend, Blaine.

"Hey.." Kurt choked out.

"Hey beautiful." Blaine replied kissing his man's cheek.

"How can you call me beautiful, when you are standing right in front of me?" Kurt rambled.

"Babe, you look amazing."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand.

Kurt leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I love you." Blaine said staring deep into Kurt's eyes.

"As do I, Blainey."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt to his car.

* * *

During the ride, Kurt couldn't help but ask questions about where they were going.

"Darling, I'm not going to say anything so you may as well give up." Blaine told him.

Kurt sighed in defeat.

"Babe, come on, smile. We'll be there soon."

It wasn't long until, they reached a very familiar place.

The most beautiful place Kurt knows.

Their place, their park.

Kurt felt tears in his eyes.

"You just know where to take me." Kurt smiled.

"Well, I try." Blaine replied, as he leaned to the passenger seat of the car and kissed his boyfriend with utmost passion.

"You are amazing, Kurt. Don't forget it."

"I know. I'm fabulous." Kurt joked. "At least I always have you here to remind me."

"Of course baby, I will always be here."

They shared a shorter sweet kiss, before Blaine got out of the car and ran quickly to open up Kurt's door.

Kurt laughed.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You are so dapper. Sexy-dapper, Blaine." Kurt told him.

"Only to you, Kurtie."

Blaine opened the boot of his car and took out a blanket and a picnic basket.

The couple went and sat down.

They spent they day cuddling and kissing, no one was around so they did as they pleased. The joked around and were having fun, until Blaine's face was more serious.

Blaine was incredibly nervous. He hasn't been as nervous since he professed his love to Kurt.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, my love. There is nothing wrong. This is perfect. We are perfect." Blaine replied as he snuggled into his boyfriend's arms.

He turned his head to look at his boyfriend's amazing crystal blue eyes. Blaine smiled and stroked Kurt's hair.

"I love you, Kurt. I know I say it a lot but it's true."

"Blaine, I never tire of hearing those three words. I love you too."

This is it. Now or never. Blaine thought.

"My love, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine told him.

Kurt could only gasp.

"Blaine…I.." Kurt tried to say before Blaine interrupted.

"Kurt, I know we are young and you and I have never had much experience or any of love before each other, but I know how I feel about you."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, quite yet because we have many years and many experiences still to see to. But, my love all I know is I want to be yours for eternity."

Kurt could feel the tears of joy in his eyes. He had never been as happy as he is right at this moment.

"I want to own a apartment with you, while we are at college. I want to be able to cuddle with you when we go to bed every night. Hold you when you have a hard day, take you out on the weekends. I want to be there for you, Kurt.

I don't think it's possible for a human to love another as much as I love you. You complete me. You are my life. Without you I am nothing. You are the only person who makes me feel I am worth anything and you make me so happy. One day I hope I can make you feel the same way as I have.

One day, I do want to marry you. I want us to journey through life together. I want to start a family with you. I want to have children with your eyes, my ridiculous curly hair, your fashion sense and beautiful singing voice and my geekiness."

Kurt couldn't do anything but smile. He couldn't say anything yet, he knew Blaine wasn't finished and he had no plan to interrupt him.

" I want you to be my first and last lover, I want you to yell at me when I forget to go grocery shopping or if I play my guitar too loud. I want to have lazy, movie days spending time in our pajamas cuddling and smiling.

I want you to take complete control over what I wear and how I style my hair. I want you to tell me off, when we are old and senile and most of all, I want you to let me love you for the rest of our lives."

At this point, both Kurt and Blaine were in tears.

'That's why, I want to propose you with this." Blaine took out a small blue jewellery box and opened it. There lay a ring. It was a simple and plain silver band, with three diamonds embedded in it. The diamond in the middle was the biggest.

Kurt was completely speechless.

"A promise ring. This is symbolising my faith to you and the promise that everything I have said in the last few minutes will come true. I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Will you be mine forever?"

Kurt couldn't think of any words to say. He just leaned into Blaine until their lips met and shared the most passionate kiss any two people have ever shared in the history of kisses.

Once they separated Kurt could only nod. "Yes..Yes..Yes Blaine Anderson. I love you so…so much." He stammered out in tears.

Blaine smiled and placed the ring on Kurt's finger.

What Kurt didn't see before, was engraved on the ring simply said:

_You are my teenage dream, Kurt. Love always, Blaine._

* * *

Kurt was parading his house that evening, once he and Blaine had to separate, showing everyone his new ring. Carole was in tears, when Kurt told him the story. Burt smiled, knowing his son could never be happier.

All night the only one thing was in Kurt's mind. '_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…'_

He couldn't be more head over heels over this boy.

Before the night ended Kurt checked his phone one last time.

_I know I only saw you a couple hours ago, but I miss you so much, my love. Baby, you are everything to me. I hope you enjoy your ring (and more importantly the meaning of it). You are the only one for me. I love you more then anything, Kurt. You are my teenage dream. – Blaine xx_

Kurt smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
